I've been waiting you
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: 1940's. Bucky Barnes and his friend Steve Rogers meet Peggy's old friend. She's an agent as her and soon, both women will be an important part of the soldiers' life. Present life. Alice Baker begins her work with the Avengers without knowing her grandmother's past is coming to get her.
1. Chapter 1

**1942**

* * *

 _Steve Rogers smiled politely and left the girls behind him, walking to the bar, where a man was sitting with a glass of liquor between his hands. Steve clapped his shoulder and sat by his side, asking the barman another drink. The man smiled and looked at his friend with his blue eyes._

 _"I can't believe that little boy who always was taking a beating is now a national hero..."The man looked sideways and his smile grew up wider. "And is surrounded by girls. When have the roles changed?"_

 _Steve laughed and took a sip of his drink, leaving the glass on the bar counter. His friend, Bucky copied him and both began a conversation of vain topics. As both were orphaned, they knew that nobody was waiting for them to return from the war. Well, Steve thought, Bucky had his own fan club of girls whom he had dated, waiting for him to call again or to write._

 _"I can't ask you to come, Bucky. You know that"_

 _His friend smiled and raised his glass._

 _"I'm with you, mate. 'Till the end of the line"_

 _Both smiled at that sentence and toasted a quick end of the war. Bucky emptied his drink and Steve looked around, hearing a happy song on the radio. A few girls danced with soldiers, men Bucky and him knew. The atmosphere was foul due to the smoke of the cigarrettes. A man had a girl sitting on his knees and she was laughing loudly. Bucky glanced at two girls who were whispering and staring at them._

 _"Steve..."Bucky hit his friend on the shoulder and waved his hand. The girls laughed and did the same. Steve couldn't hide a smile growing up on his face and shook his head, turning again. His smile froze as he saw a woman coming to them._

 _"Oh..."Steve stood up and looked at her. She was wearing a red dress combined with her lipstick. "Miss Carter"_

 _"Mr. Rogers" she said with her English accent, raising her hand. Steve shook it._

 _"It's a surprise having you here. This is my friend, James Barnes" Bucky raised an eyebrow and used that smile that had melted dozens of hearts before. Peggy glanced at him and turned her eyes to Steve again._

 _"I'm here to meet an old friend of mine. She's a new agent and will be working with us in the future"Peggy stared at some point behind Bucky and smiled, walking towards the person._

 _"She didn't even look at me. I'm over."_

 _"C'mon, Buck, don't say that" replied Steve laughing and saw the two ladies coming back._

 _"Mr. Rogers, Mr Barnes, this is my dear friend, Elise Baker" Steve took her hand and kissed it slightly. She turned to Bucky, discovering him glazing at her. Peggy cleaned her throat with a grin in her face. "Mr. Barnes, are you okay? It seems Elise is the first lady you've seen in ages"_

 _"What?"Bucky shook his head, noticing his cheeks blushing as he saw himself acting as a fool. "I'm sorry, miss Baker. I was distracted"_

 _"I saw it" she said with a funny smile "Were you thinking of the number of letters you will have to write when you are fighting or maybe you are thinking of the name of your last girl?_

 _Both Steve and Bucky seemed speechless as Peggy began to laugh, grabbing her friend by her shoulder and staring at Bucky with an eyebrow raised._

 _"Be careful, Mr. Barnes. Elise Baker is not one of your ladies"_

 _"It seems so" he replied after he recovered from the surprise "What's your job here, doll?"_

 _"First, Sergeant Barnes, my name is Agent Baker by now" she said as she continued smiling. "Second, you'll know in a few weeks. Don't worry about that"_

 _"Your company is so precious for us, gentlemen, but we need to go back"_

 _"It's too early, don't you think, Steve?" Bucky asked his friend without taking his eyes off Elise"May we invite you to a drink, ladies?"_

 _"Maybe other day, Sergeant Barnes" Elise replied and she turned, walking near Peggy when she heard his voice again_

 _"What about a dance, babydoll?"_

 _"Goodnight, Sergeant Barnes"she answered without turning and both ladies left the bar._

 _Steve and Bucky took their glasses again and thought about what had happened. Steve still had Peggy's eyes on his head and Bucky couldn't stop shaking his head, like he couldn't believe it._

 _"Two girls have rejected me. Two. Unbelievable"_

 _But as he drank his liquor, he still remembered Elise's laugh._

* * *

 **Present.**

She was nervous.

No.

She was _terrified._

Not everyday she began to work with Tony Stark at the Avengers Tower.

She blamed her grandmother and Peggy. She didn't like being there.

"Miss Baker" A tall blonde woman was there, smiling politely and friendly at her. "It's a pleasure to have you here. I'm sorry but Mr. Stark..."

"He's either working or playing with his toys, isn't he?"

Pepper Potts sighed and her smile got wider as she nodded. She didn't know about Alice until a few years ago, when Tony had asked J.A.R.V.I.S to search the situation of somebody. He was excited and nervous and then Pepper saw the photo J.A.R.V.I.S was showing. A young lady, with green eyes and brown hair was looking at her. When she asked who was her, Tony almost jumped.

"It's Alice! She's back in the States! Is not wonderful?"

"It'd be if I knew who Alice is"

"My sister! Well..."Tony smiled and hugged Pepper as he saw her face. He was an only child so that answer was shocking. "It's not really my sister, as you'd know. But it's like if she was. My father knew her grandmother and I knew her and her parents..." Tony began to tell Pepper the story as he was moving his hands to select what he wanted.

"He's out right now, but some members of the team are still here. If you want, you can meet them"

"Is it a good idea?" Alice said following Pepper to the lift and smiling nervously at her.

"Don't worry. They'll be delighted and you'll feel like home"

Like home.

Alice wanted to believe that, but she didn't know what was to be at home anymore.

Pepper lead her to a bigger living room where she found a man reading a book and a ginger woman speaking with another man.

"Dr. Banner, Miss Romanov, Mr. Burton, I'm glad to introduce you Miss Alice Baker. She'll be the Avengers connection with the outside world. SHIELD, Fury...You can ask her to find whatever you want and she'll do"

The Avengers' members came to meet her and she felt nervousness leaving her body as she spoke to all of them. Dr. Banner was more reserved, Natasha was friendly and she showed her happiness to find another girl in the team and Clint Burton shared her thoughts.

"The rest of the team will be here to have dinner, so you'll have the oportunity to meet them all. Even though, I'll try to find Tony. I knew he wanted to see you as soon as you got here"

"Thanks for your help, Pepper"

"Oh, it's nothing. Come with me, I'll show you your room"

She said goodbye to the members and followed Pepper again. The lift went up and she walked self-confident to a wide and illuminated room. It had only the essential, but Alice felt immediately as it was hers. Pepper looked at her as she entered the room and scanned everything. What Alice loved the most were the magnificent views she had.

"Feel free to decorate it as you want. You can rest now or I can bring you some books. I wouldn't like to give you business information yet"

"I think I'll sleep"

"Fine. J.A.R.V.I.S will call you to have dinner or if Tony needs you"

Alice thanked Pepper again and looked around her. She stared outside the window and sighed, leading her to the bed and taking off her shoes, climbing onto it. She covered herself with the soft blankets. They smelled like lavender and that reminded her those moments in her grandmother's house. She shook her head. She shouldn't be remembering her. Not now.

Alice Baker closed her eyes and it was the first time in months she could sleep without nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**1943**

* * *

Elise Baker wrote as fast as her fingers allowed her. The pen's sound scratching the paper echoed inside her tent. Outside she could hear the drops hitting the ground. Soon it would be muddy and the shoes would get dirty. Screams, deafening voices and the rhythmical drumming of the soldiers' boots while they were following their superior. Elise thought that something might have happened if they were ordered to run in the rain. But she understood.

Everybody was nervous those days.

The following day, the new group formed by Steve Rogers knew as the Howling Commandos were sent to a new mission to sabotage a new Hydra operation. The group was created after Rogers had freed those soldiers, who were considered MIA* by Colonel Phillips when they were captured by the Nazis. Thanks to her friend Peggy and Howard Stark, Steve saved them, creating the group. They had fought and sabotaged several operations at that moment.

Elise stopped writing and read the text one more time, comparing it to the original. When she was sure everything was correct and nothing could be misunderstood, stood up and crossed the muddy field, arriving at the Colonel's tend where he was discussing some technical aspects with Steve Rogers and his right-hand, James Barnes.

"Ah, Miss Baker" Colonel greeted her and Elise smiled politely, holding the paper. Phillips raised an eyebrow and took it, beginning to read it. "Is it the translation?"

"Yes, Colonel"

"Thank you, miss. You can leave now and get some rest. Everybody will need it" Elise nodded and turned, walking towards the tend's exit. She smiled and winked Steve before leaving, not even noticing Bucky's look, fixed on her.

She ran and closed her tend just to find Peggy Carter near her pallet, which had a thin mattress and an old blanket. Her friend was smiling but Elise, who knew her, noticed her nervousness. Peggy was playing all the time with her fingers or a lock of her hair. She opened widely her eyes as she saw Elise arriving completely soaked.

"My dear!" Peggy exclaimed, closing the tend so nobody could see them. "You'll get influenza if you don't change your clothes immediately"

Elise obeyed and changed her brown two-piece suit, the same as Peggy. She wore a shirt and trousers and sat down on the mattress, covering Peggy and herself with the blanket. Everybody there hated that weather. It was cold, rainy and foggy sometimes. Heat was something impossible to get.

"Steve was with Phillips"

"I know. I saw him and Bucky"

"Have you talked to him?" Peggy smiled slightly and Elise sighed, shaking her head.

"You should. Now that he'll leave..."

"I know" Peggy said sharply even though suddenly her expression changed. "I'm sorry, Elise. I'm just frightened. I won't be able to help them as I'm not allowed to go to the battlefield"

"We do our jobs here, Peg"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would like to send us to somewhere where we couldn't bother, being secretaries or housewives"she bit her red lips, always wearing that lipstick. "I'm not saying that's bad. Of course not! But it's not for me"

"I know" Elise grabbed her friend's shoulder and laughed. "Do you remember when we were kids and fought all the time?"

"And our mothers always wanted us to be ladies" Peggy laughed too.

They passed their time laughing and telling anecdotes they had lived and knew by heart, but that was what they needed. Rain stopped and Elise was narrating the time she had spilled her tea on her new dress and her mother almost fainted when Sergeant James Barnes entered inside the tend. Peggy and Elise stopped laughing suddenly and both looked at the man who was there waiting to be invited.

"I believe I must go" Peggy said raising an eyebrow and smirking to her friend. "Maybe Colonel Phillips need something"

"Steve was looking for you, Ma'am"

"Thanks, Sergeant Barnes" she said, leaving the tend.

Elise stood up holding the blanket around her and smiled to Bucky, who was still looking at her, seriousness painted on his face.

"May I offer you something to drink, Sergeant? I have..."She put a finger on her lips, as she was really thinking. "Water that may cause us some disease..."Bucky tried to hide a smile and turned his head, avoiding Elise's eyes. "No? I'm sorry, Sergeant. I don't have whisky like the bar where we met"

Bucky spinned his head brusquely, fixing his blue eyes on the young agent who was covering herself with a frayed blanket and smiling. He took a step and walked until he was near Elise.

"Do you remember that night?"

"That awful night?" Elise laughed and moved to her bed again, sitting on it and curled up. "Of course. I remember that rude man calling me dolland offering me a dance" Bucky ran his hand through his short brown hair, biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh with her.

"Yeah, I wasn't a gentleman, was I?" She shook her haid, her face being a reflection of seriousness. Bucky sighed and smiled, approaching her bed and bowed down. "I'm sorry, lady Baker for my behaviour"

Elise looked at him completely shocked, not being able to discern if he was kidding or not. Several seconds passed before both roared with laughter. Bucky sat on the ground and Elise hold her stomach, feeling tears on her eyes. They continued laughing until both were crying. Elise took the blanket and tried to clean her eyes, but Bucky raised his left hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you" she muttered and he nodded in silence.

Their relationship was being build slowly. Elise wasn't impressed by James Barnes. She had seen him as a man who wanted all the girls and none. And obviously, Elise Baker wouldn't be his doll or whatever. The next time they had seen each other, she was by Peggy's side when her friend was ordering the soldiers Colonel Phillips' instructions. Bucky had looked at her and winked. Elise had remained silent and cold.

It wasn't until one night they were near a fire when they held a real conversation. Steve was in his tend as Peggy was in hers and they were both alone. Bucky had asked her about her family, but she didn't say anything about that. Instead, Elise asked him about his early life and his friendship with Steve. He noticed her mistrust, but didn't say anything. He was willing to show her the real James Buchanan Barnes, even though he had to wait.

"Elise...why are you here?" Bucky said after their fits of laughter had finished.

"I don't understand" she said looking at him. Her eyes had a mixed colour between brown and green.

"I mean...sometimes you do one thing...then you change..."

"Well, um...I usually work with languages. That's why I went to the Colonel's tend. I was translating the last German message we had received so..."She shrugged, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Six" Elise laughed when she saw Bucky's face. "English, German, French, Italian, Spanish and a bit of Russian"

"Wow, I mean...I can barely speak English!" they both laughed again and Bucky muttered something she couldn't hear. He fixed her eyes on her again, smiling. "Why are you here?"

"I've met Peggy for ages, so when she began to work as an agent she heard that they needed somebody who could work with languages..."

"And here you are" Bucky finished her sentences and Elise nodded. "What did your family say?"

"My mother was terrified. She told me to be a nurse if I wanted to help people, but I couldn't. My father died in the Great War when I was a child, so I don't remember him"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

They kept quiet until Steve's voice was heard, calling his best friend. Bucky stood up and went to the exit of the tend. Before leaving, he turned his head and looked at Elise who was still sitting on the bed.

"May I ask you a favour, Miss Baker?"

"Elise" they both smiled and Bucky continued speaking.

"When we met you said that I had to write a lot of letters to girls but...Actually I don't" Elise frowned, unaware of what was he trying to say. Bucky blamed himself and cleaned his throat. "As long as this continues...may I write you?"

Elise felt her cheeks blushing and she laughed nervously. After a few minutes in which she hesitated, she nodded and could see his smile spread across his face, before leaving. Elise couldn't avoid laughing again and shook his head, lying on her bed.

* * *

 **Present**

"Miss Baker?"

"Hhm? What...?" Alice woke up and looked around her. It was an almost empty room, spacious with her own living room and kitchen. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before hearing that voice again.

"Miss Baker"

"Oh!" she remembered and scratched her neck, non used to that technology. "Good...evening?, Jarvis"

"It's 19.30, Miss Baker. Miss Potts told me to wake you up when dinner was ready, but before going to the dinning room, Mr. Stark wanted to see you. He is in the lab. I could guide you, Miss"

"Thank you, JARVIS. That, um...would be useful, actually" she said smiling shyly and taking a sweatshirt. Her room was frozen and it seemed that she had forgotten to close the window. She did it and followed the voice's instruction until she reached a door.

"He's inside, Miss Baker"

"Alice, please"

She opened the door and something caught her eye, making her to bow and lay on the floor. Alice heard how an unknown object smashed the wall behind her and broke up. Her eyes scanned the large room and found a man with a red suit made of iron that she knew perfectly.

"Tony!" She shouted, disgusted and the man stopped shooting flying objects. Alice waited until several robotic arms took the armour piece by piece and she saw Tony Stark.

"Alice!"She ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "I barely recognise you. Where's the girl that used to play with my tools?"

"That girl disappeared some years ago, Tony" she rolled her eyes and laughed, walking with him and suddenly she screamed. "You keep it!"

The little useless robot tried to clean the mess Tony had done with no results. Alice knew sometimes it could be exasperating, but also knew that he would never get rid of it. They both walked to the living room where it could be heard the voices of the others Avengers. Tony didn't keep quiet and bombared her with questions she answered vaguely. When they arrived, everybody was sat around a large table. They all kept silence as they turned their head to stare Alice.

"Where's Capsicle?" Tony said after Alice had introduced herself.

"He was coming" Nat replied rolling her spaghetti with his fork.

Minutes later, the door opened and Steve Rogers came into the room. Before sitting between Clint and Bruce, he stopped walking, staring rudely at Alice, who looked away, feeling uncomfortable. The atmosphere filled with tension as everybody waited until one of them made a movement. Steve seemed frozen (Tony could have made a joke with this) and Alice didn't want to look at him, not being able to understand what was happening. Then, he opened his mouth.

"Elise" Steve whispered and she moved her head towards him quickly. She shook her head and suddenly, something rang a bell.

"My grandmother" Alice answered softly as she saw him sitting down, just opposite to her. Steve seemed astonished and not being able to speak. "Of course. I'm silly. You're Captain America"

"Capsicle, as his friends call him"

"Tony" Pepper warned him and he raised his hands, eating again.

Steve blushed as he understood what was happening and smiled, apologising. He began to eat and didn't say a word. Soon, the living room was full of laughs and anecdotes and Alice answered all the questions she received politely. After the dinner, she decided to get some fresh air. Outside, in the balcony, Steve was leaned on the railing, looking at the stars. Alice cleaned her throat and the man turned back, staring at her. She smiled and leaned by his side.

"I would like to apologise, Miss Baker. What happened before..."

"Don't worry. I understand" She cut him and Steve raised an eyebrow. "Did you meet her? My grandmother, Elise"

"Yes. Elise Baker" His voice was tinged with sadness and melancholy. "She was an Agent and worked with us. My team, I mean"

"The Howling Commandos" Alice said laughing softly. "She was always speaking about that"

"Good things, I hope"

"The best" She replied smiling and sighed. Steve turned his head and looked at her carefully. "What?"

"I...I...I am so sorry, Miss. It's just...the similarity is just..."

"I know. Everybody said that I looked like her daughter instead of her granddaughter"

They remained silent enjoying the views the Avengers' tower provided. Alice could see all the buildings being lighted on and wondered who lived there, imagining their stories. Steve was also lost in his own thoughts, all the memories coming to his mind as he remembered his early life during the II World War. All the things that happened there: The experiment with the serum, how he had saved his mates...everything.

"Is she alive?"

Alice shook her head.

"She died six years ago, when I was seventeen. Howard Stark took care of me and my education. Tony is like a brother to me" Alice smiled as she remembered her childhood and teenage years. "They were good friends"

"I know. Howard helped me to save my friends"

"I hope one day you tell me your stories, Mr. Rogers" she said with her voice full of amusement. "I'd like to know everything"

"Whenever you want, um..."

"Alice, please" She raised her hand and Steve took it, feeling her warmth and seeing Elise in Alice's smile.

"Alice. It'll be a pleasure"

"How's Peggy?"

"She..."Steve's smile was frozen and he sighed. "She is fine, I think. Sometimes she can't remember things and...she thinks that we're in the forties again and I came back to dance with her. "He made a pause and continued, his eyes unfocused as he was lost in his memories. "I promised her a dance"

"Elise told me. She told me plenty of things about you, Peggy, and Bucky. He died, didn't he?"

Steve didn't answer her and murmured an apologise before leaving the balcony, with a surprised Alice looking at him carefully.

* * *

 _The man walked looking around him. He would be mad, but he knew they were coming to get him. And he wouldn't return to that. Not again. Not after all the things he had done all those years._

 _Memories passed inside his brain, unconnected. He wasn't able to remember although he had tried. The only thing he had in his mind was that biography written in the museum and that blonde man._

 _"Bucky?"He had said._

 _"Who the hell is Bucky?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**1943.**

* * *

The hall was full of young people smiling and dancing as problems did not existed. A blonde girl danced with a tall, ginger man who was whispering something into her ear. She giggled and punched him on his arm, staring at him lovingly. The band played a wonderful jazz piece and some soldiers danced with girls. The place was full of vibrant colours and the noise of different conversation filled the atmosphere.

A table near the dance floor was full with soldiers that drank and laughed as they told stories and remembered their last mission. Glasses full of dark liquor were on the table, near their caps. Sometimes girls approached the table and took some of the men to dance with them or to introduce them to other girls. On the corner, two men were sitting joining the jokes when necessary, but usually silent.

"Are they coming, Steve?"

"I think so" The blonde man took a sip of his glass and his old friend and mate sighed, doing the same. "It's not the end of the world"

"I know. But It may be for us, you know that" His blue eyes looked over the place. A group of young girls, probably around 20 years old were looking at them and waved their hands, inviting him to join them. He shook his head and shrugged, apologising.

"I can't believe it. James Barnes rejecting a beautiful group of girls. That mission has changed you" Bucky smiled as he recognised that sweet and melodic voice close to him. Steve stood up immediately and walked towards Peggy, who wore a red dress and was staring at the soldier. His chair was soon occupied by Elise, who raised her eyebrow as she looked to Bucky. "Are you injured or something?"

Bucky didn't answer the question. He had got used to her sense of humor and knew that Elise always wanted to bother him even though it was obvious she respected him.

"I just don't think they are the ideal partners for a dance"

"It's a shame. They look willing to try" Elise asked grabbed Bucky's glass and drank under the watchful eye of its owner, who giggled and shook his head, running his long fingers through his hair.

"You didn't write me back" She smiled and shrugged taking another sip of the liquor. Bucky moved his chair closer to her.

"I was busy. You know, saving your asses and that kind of things" Elise replied ironically and turned her head, fixing her eyes on his. "Who could say that you were dismantleling a Hydra base when I received letters from you everyday?

"You didn't like them or what?"

"They were interesting" She admitted and smirked at him. Bucky laughed and caressed her left arm with his index finger. He wasn't even touching her skin, but Elise felt a shiver going over her whole body.

"You owe me a dance"

"Nope, you're wrong"

"I wrote it"

"But as I didn't replied, I don't owe you anything"

They looked at the other, smiles painted on their faces and Elise sighed, shaking her head. She knew it was a lost battle. Moreover, dancing with Bucky wasn't a terrible thing after all. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, without stopping looking at her with his blue eyes. Elise stood up and followed him to the dance floor, where the band began to play a slow song that she had heard on the radio before and she absolutely loved.

Bucky took her right hand and placed his free one on her waist as Elise grabbed his shoulder. Both began to move slowly, following the rhythm of the song. She even hummed the melody and he couldn't avoid smiling while looking at her. Elise's eyes were fixed somewhere across the room and Bucky followed her gaze. Steve was chatting with Peggy and both were looking at the other with lovingly eyes.

"They like each other" Elise whispered.

"Yeah, seems so. But Steve won't say anything"

"Peggy neither" She smiled and Bucky raised his eyebrow, being unaware why Elise was doing that. She raised her head and blinked innocently. "It's a shame but it looks like Steve prefers her"

"Yeah, but we know that"

Elise sighed dramatically and shook her head, twirling. Bucky pressed her against his chest and listened carefully to her.

"I thought he liked me"

Bucky stopped dancing and looked at her, trying to guess if she was kidding or not. Elise's eyes were fixed on Steve and she sighed again, turning her head. He felt something inside his stomach and a lump in his throat. Elise knew that would piss him off but she was willing to do it in order to know how far he could go. Bucky cleaned his throat and leaned to her, whispering to her ear. She felt his warm breath against her skin and a shiver run through her spine. His hand went down to her lower back and Bucky continued talking, his voice angry and husky.

"It's so bad that you prefer Steve, doll. I could make you things he never could"

"Really?" Her voice was challenging and her eyes looked into his. "And I suppose you've learned them with your little friends. Am I wrong?"

Bucky laughed and bit her earlobe causing Elise to moan slightly. His hand stroke her hair, forcing her to look at his face.

"Doll..."His whispers were sensual, full of lust and anger. It was exciting. "Believe me that I could have you squirming and screaming my name, begging for more and not being able to walk"

"I doubt it"

He was about to answer when Peggy's voice reached them. Both separated abruptly and Elise put his dress right. Her cheeks were blushed and her whole body was burning, eager and lack of Bucky's touch. He winked at her and disappeared, moving between the couples that continued dancing. Peggy hold her arm, smiling at her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything is fine" Elise assured her and Peggy nodded. "Let's go"

Both ladies walked to the main door but Elise turned her head, scanning the room until she found Bucky again. He was leaned against the bar counter with another glass between his fingers, staring at him. When he realised she was looking at him, he raised his glass and smirked. His eyes were focused on her and she shivered, turning to the door and following Peggy.

Elise could remember his words, filling her ears and his body near her. It wasn't a warning.

It was a promise.

* * *

 **Present.**

"Alice, move quicker, c'mon!"

Natasha threw a punch and the girl stopped it, pushing her to the mat. They were in the training room where the Avengers improved their skills and, as the word says, trained. Tony had told Alice to join them as she was going to be a part of the team. He didn't want her to be hurt. He didn't want to lose her. Not again.

Alice enjoyed training with Natasha. She and Wanda had become her friends there and some nights after missions were completed, their laughs could be heard everywhere. Steve avoided it as he didn't want to hurt her neither. He was aware of his strength and how guilty he would felt if something happened to you. Steve had the feeling that he had to protect you. It was like he could protect Elise again.

Obviously, Tony had pointed that no men could flirt with her sister, as he usually called Alice. She and Pepper would often looked at him like if they were saying "Are you talking seriously?",but it seemed he was.

"Good job, Al" Clint said while cleaning his bow. Alice smiled and nodded, shouting.

"JARVIS, What time is it?"

"16.30 pm, Miss Baker"

"Shit!" She screamed taking her belongings and running to the door. "I'm terribly late!"

"Goodbye, Alice!" Natasha said smiling.

One hour later she was sitting on a chair, caressing the hand she was holding between hers and looking at the old lady who lied on the bed.

She wasn't that old in my memories, Alice thought as she scanned the woman.

Peggy Carter breathed calmly and slowly, staring at the young girl sitting near her bed. Her mind wasn't what it was before. She usually forgot things that happened just a few moments before. And what terrified her the most, was that she was losing her memories.

"Alice...it's been a long time" Peggy said with a shaky voice, smiling. "I remember you in my house, asking me for cookies"

"Good days, weren't they?"

Peggy nodded and moved herself on the bed in order to find a comfortable position. Her hand pressed Alice's and her brown eyes faced hers.

"Elise's box" She said and Alice shook her head, trying to move, but Peggy hold her stronger. "Tony has it. I said him to keep it until you were ready, Alice. You can't avoid it anymore"

"It was my grandmother's life, not mine. Why should I get involved into this?"

"Because what happened during WWII affects us now" Peggy put his elbow on the mattress and hold herself. "Hydra is bigger than they think. Something is coming to get us. And you, my dear, are a part of this"

"It's not my war, Peggy!"

"It is as long as Elise's blood is in your body. You can run, you can hide, but they will come for you as they came for her"

Alice looked into Peggy's eyes and bit his lip, trying to hide his nervousness. She swallowed to erased the lump in her throat, cleaning her eyes with her fingers. When Alice raised her head, Peggy's unfocused eyes looked at her until she came back.

"Oh, Elise, my dear! Are we going to the club?" Peggy smiled and her cheeks blushed as she was a young woman again. "I want to dance. And they will be waiting for us"

Alice frowned at what Peggy had said. They? Who the hell were they? Well, she supposed one of them was Steve, as Elise had told her they were in love but...who was the other one? A cough interrupted her thoughts and she saw Steve on the door frame, staring at the two of them. He smiled apologetically and sat down near Peggy's bed. The woman turned her head towards him.

"Steve! You came back! Are you taking me to dance, as you promised?"

"Yeah" he replied, caressing her cheeks. "I couldn't leave my girl"

Alice stood up and left the room, knowing that was a intimate moment. The fresh air touched her skin and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She opened them again and began to walk towards the Avengers' Tower, where she would have plenty of things to do. Tony would have made it sure.

She had come to visit Peggy after she had asked JARVIS. Alice wasn't sure if Peggy Carter would be willing to see her after all the time that had passed and all those things...those horrible things. She shook her head, trying to focus on other things. It was stupid. She didn't want to become part of that war. It wasn't hers. Alice couldn't do it just because she was Elise Baker's granddaughter.

Well, Elise. You fucked me up.

Their relationship was unbreakable or she had thought that in the past. The last three years of Elise's life she had run away from her and all the stories Elise told her. Alice couldn't stand it. She couldn't so she travelled across Europe with different names and being careful. Alice was sure that SHIELD could find her if Elise asked them. But something inside had told her that her grandmother wouldn't do it. Like if she had encouraged Alice to do it. To escape from that life so she could be safe. Something Elise Baker couldn't do.

So Alice broke all the bounds. Even with Tony, his brother from other mother as she usually called him. She knew that he was heartbroken and that was something she couldn't forgive herself.

She felt a shiver down her spine and looked around, like someone was following her. Alice speeded up her steps, trying to arrive to the Tower as soon as she could.

* * *

 _On the other side of the street, a man with a metal arm and a cap covering his face was looking at the girl. He frowned as something in his brain was saying that he knew her. He tried to remember, as he had being doing those weeks. As a reflex, he touched his backpack, where he kept his notebooks and notes. All the things he could remember were there, like a hidden treasure. The man couldn't allow to be brainwashed again. He couldn't lose the only thing he had._

 _Inside his head, his brain continued working as he tried to remember that girl. Suddenly, a whispered name came to his mind._

 _Elise._


	4. Chapter 4

**1943.**

Elise nodded as Colonel Phillips explained to her the last parts of the next mission. Captain America's team would be in a train to get Arnim Zola, Hydra's principal inventor. It would be a risky and difficult mission and Elise knew it. They had to be very careful if they wanted the mission to be successful, Phillips said.

 _And not to die,_ Elise thought while writing everything the Colonel was dictating to her.

Both raised their heads as they heard somebody cleaning its throat. James Barnes was standing near the entrance of the tent and saluted the Colonel. Phillips imitated him and waited until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Phillips, but Agent Baker's presence is requested"

"Of course, Sergeant Barnes. We're finished here. Agent Baker" He replied shaking her hand and Elise nodded, standing up and following Bucky to the outside.

The field was full of movement. Everybody had tasks to do and soldiers could be seen carrying different things from one side to the other. Steve Rogers was talking to other men and he waved his hand to Elise, who smiled and waved back. Bucky smirked all the time. It was when they arrived to Elise's tent that he grabbed his elbow and pushed her inside.

"Do you want us to be killed or what?" She giggled as Bucky's body was near hers.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't use your drama skills with me, doll" Elise rolled her eyes and try to move aside, but Bucky's grip got stronger.

"You must be mad"

"Yeah, mad about you" Elise felt her cheeks blushing and shook her head. Bucky bit his bottom lip while staring at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Knowing you, nope" She smiled widely and Bucky moved his hand to hold her waist, pressing his long fingers against her skin. The other hand went up and caressed her lips.

"Will you be waiting for me?"

"I thought of waiting Steve actually" Bucky looked at her coldly and Elise looked back defiant. The man sighed and shrugged, smirking.

"It seems it will have to be done in the bad way"

Bucky picked Elise in his arm and she screamed in surprise. Her legs were against his chest when her face was near Bucky's ass. Elise kicked him cursing and trying to free herself from his embrace while he was carrying her to her own bed.

"Doll, you shouldn't use that beautiful mouth of yours to say that awful words" Bucky threw her onto the bed and Elise screamed, staring at him. Her eyes were a reflection of anger but he was still smiling. "Or I will have to clean it"

Elise's eyes widened and she moved quickly on the bed, trying to escape from him. Bucky was faster and took her ankles, pulling her towards his own body. Her face was red and her eyes shined and Bucky knew at that moment that was in love with her. He wasn't sure about that all that time. At the beginning it was like a game. A game in which he was always a winner. But she was different. She had twisted all his world. Bucky put his hands on both sides of her head while looking at Elise.

"Now, seriously, Doll. Will you miss me?"

Elise looked at the man above her. His blue eyes, his mouth. That hair that wanted to touch too many times before. She bit her lip and saw his gaze on it. Swallowing, she arched her body to reach him and kiss his lips.

At the beginning it was a slow kiss. Full of meaning, of feelings. They both knew that it could be the last one and they didn't want it to end. Bucky's lips were soft and Elise felt the dip of his tongue asking for permission. She opened her mouth and the kiss got more passionate. His hands were caressing her hips and moved to the hem of her shirt. Elise nodded and Bucky's fingers went across her burning skin until they reached her breasts.

"Tell me you'll reply my letters" he muttered on her lips while they felt each other's breath.

"I swear" Elise kissed him again and broke it to say "And you…"

"What? Ask me whatever. I'll give you everything you want" Bucky bit her neck and pinched her nipples while Elise was trying to silence her moans.

"Promise me that you will return, James Buchanan Barnes. Promise"

"I swear it"

They looked into the other's eyes when Steve's voice was heard over the whole field, calling his mate. Bucky laughed and shook his head, standing up and putting his clothes in order. He moved to the tent's entrance and looked back to Elise, pointing at her.

"When I come back, doll, you won't leave my bed in ages"

Elise looked at him smiling, seeing the man she loved disappearing.

* * *

 **Present.**

"Okay, Captain. Two on your left" Alice said with firm voice.

"Understood"

Alice was following the progress of the mission thanks to JARVIS, who was showing her the battlefield. Tony had forbidden her being with the Avengers. Even if she was inside the helicarriers. Alice knew that he was only trying to protect her, but Pepper agreed that was too much. Nevertheless, she stayed in the lab working with Bruce since he was recovering from an injury.

"He loves you. Tony" Bruce added when he saw Alice's face.

"I know. It's just...I'm not a child anymore" Bruce shrugged and continued typing and ordering JARVIS while Alice controlled the enemies' position.

The mission was a complete success and everybody returned with only bruises and broken devices that could be easily repared. That was another of Alice's taks as Tony had discovered that she was skilled with technology.

"I learned from the best" She had said brushing his hair. Tony had muttered something like "Go back to work" although he was smiling.

Alice was leaned against one of the tables in the lab. One of Natasha's weapons had been damaged and she was trying to fix it as soon as she could. It was something her grandmother Elise reproached. When Alice had her head on something, she wouldn't do anything else unless that thing was finished. She admitted that occassionally that was true. Well, it was always. It was a good way to avoid thoughts.

"Seems like Natasha will be deadlier than before" Alice raised her head and saw Steve leaned on the door's frame, watching her as she worked.

"Yeah, but she'll love me when she sees what I've done" She winked and the blonde man smiled, shaking his head. "Did you need something, Captain?"

"Not really. I came here to see if you were alright"

"Yeah...I'm fine" Alice said, surprised for Steve's answer as she took another tool from a table near her.

"Tonight Tony's celebrating a party. Yeah, I know" He added when he saw her disgusted face, laughing. "You told me once that you wanted to hear stories from Elise and...ourselves" Alice froze, staring at the weapon she had in the table, waiting to be repaired. "We could...you know. Drink something, not alcoholic and...talk"

"Euh...I don't know if it is a good idea, but thanks anyway. I think I'll stay in my room"

"I'll be in in mine if you...well, you know. If you just change your mind" Steve turned to exit the lab but before leaving, he spoke again. "By the way, Alice...take her box. Don't run from it"

The tool she was handed fell on the floor and Alice saw Steve's back as he walked to the elevator. She sighed and ran her fingers towards her hair, cursing her grandmother and everything that surrounded that situation. Tony had told her where she could find the box if she wanted. Alice had nodded without a verbal response.

"Just when you're ready"

But...what would happen if she never was?

Alice grabbed the tool and left it on the table, walking to another part of the lab. She asked JARVIS to bring one of the huges wooden boxes Tony kept and waited until it was in front of her. She began to search and finally found it. Deep down there was a strongbox. The little robot Tony hated helped her to move it to the table and she looked at the numbers, biting her lips.

 _C'mon, Elise._

She tried using her grandmother's birthday, her mother's and her own, but it didn't work. Of course not. She had been a trained agent. She knew perfectly that numbers would be the first somebody would put. Alice scratched her neck, trying to think. She tried Steve's birthday and Bucky's ( _whose birthday date had to ask to JARVIS)_

"JARVIS, you work with Tony and surely you know about this strongbox. Can you give me a clue?"

"Miss Baker, I only know the numbers belong to Miss Elise's best day of her life"

"Great" she muttered in disgust, trying her wedding's date.

Wrong again.

"What if...?"

Elise always told her how she had met Steve and Bucky just before beginning to work as an Agent near Peggy. Alice was so little she didn't notice her grandmother's voice as she was speaking. But something had clicked inside her head and she put the numbers. The strongbox opened with a click and Alice began to jump over the lab, singing. She laughed and stopped before somebody could see her and took the dark blue box. She placed it on the table and looked at i, taking a deep breath before opening it.

The first thing she saw were several old photographs in which Peggy, Steve, Elise or Bucky could be seen. Most of them were of Bucky and Elise, and a few of Elise working or looking at something, distracted. Like if someone had taken the photo using her as a model. Alice took one of the photographs in which Elise and Bucky could be seen dancing on a club. Her grandmother was stunning as so was James Barnes.

Alice put all the photographs together and put them apart. There were also several letters tied with a violet lace, now dirty from the passing of time. She placed them near the photographs and stared at the brown folders there were. Some had stains and others had their corners folded. Alice passed her fingertips through the first one, feeling the old paper on her skin. It had a symbol she knew very well. It was Hydra symbol. And below that, a single sentence typed.

The Winter Soldier.

 _What did you do, Elise?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Elise,_

 _Well, doll, I'm not good at writing or expressing myself, as you might know. But I miss you. I really miss you. You may believe me or not but I do. As we are going to our next mission, I can't stop thinking about the way you laughed and that beautiful eyes that shone._

 _God, I sound like a stupid man in love. Maybe I am._

 _I think I love you, Elise. All those nights by the fire, you telling stories about your life and the way you listened when I told you my life in Brooklyn and my friendship with Steve. I hope you wait for me to return by your side, because I will do. I'm sorry doll, but I think I'll be your nightmare._ _Don't worry about me, Agent Baker. I made you a promise and I'm a man of my word. The mission is going to be succesful and soon I'll be in the club chasing girls until you arrive and we dance._

 _We are waiting for our moment to get that train and to get Zola. When we do, I'll be again with you. And I'll feel like home. Until that moment, please, Elise, wait for me._

 _Loves you,_

 _Bucky._

 _PS: The chase is just a joke. Don't be mad at me._

* * *

 **Present time.**

Months had passed and everything had changed. After that awful mission in Lagos, the Secretary of State Ross had informed the team that the UN had created a document, called the Sokovia Accords in which the Avengers and the superheroes would be part of the government. This meeting had made the team to separate or even fight among themselves.

Alice was in the middle of everything. As always.

She sighed and fixed the last piece of the armour she was repairing when somebody coughed, trying to catch her attention. The woman raised her head and saw Steve Rogers staring at her. He had his hands inside his pockets and was waiting for something. Alice left the tools she was using on the table and looked at him.

"Steve. Do you need something?"

"Not really. I just…came here to see if you're alright. As all this thing is happening…"

"Yeah, Tony is…well"

Alice had been visiting Tony. She knew him perfectly and was aware that something had happened between Pepper and him. Moreover, he had become gradually silent and reserved and he barely spoke about him, even though Alice tried and tried. He had closed his heart to avoid hurting people he loved.

"So, how are you?" Steve asked approaching the table and looking at her.

"I'm fine I think"

"Will you sign them?"

"What?"

"The accords"

Alice sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to relax. She had been working all that day and was tired. Also, she had to deal with the accords and everything she found on Elise's box.

"I don't know, Steve. We must be responsible of what we do, that's sure…"

"But you are not really sure, isn't it?" He said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, that's it. I can't see the Avengers being a puppet of the government" Steve nodded and smiled slightly. "What?"

"Elise would have said the same. She had…you know…strong convictions"

"Yeah" Alice replied smiling as she remember her grandmother in her house. The woman frowned and looked at the man who seemed so interested about one of the tools. "You know I opened the box"

"Yes"

"You told me. And you said that…"

"I wouldn't answer until you were ready" He crossed his arms, staring at her.

"I found something. Something I wanted to talk about with you, Steve" Alice sat down and Steve imitated her, putting his chair near hers. "Elise loved Bucky, didn't she?"

Steve Rogers took a deep breath and nodded, preparing himself for what Alice had to say.

"Bucky loved her too" He answered with a hand on his chin. "You should have been there, Alice. He didn't stop talking about her. We had to ask him to shut up" Steve laughed but his eyes seemed to be far away from her. "When he died…"The man gulped and sighed as he wanted to say something but couldn't. "When Bucky died…oh, Alice. You should have seen her. It broke her heart"

"I found the letters he wrote for her, inside the box. With a folder" Steve looked at her frowning his eyebrows as he didn't understand Alice. "It was a folder with Hydra's symbol, Steve. And a name on it"

"What name?" He asked breathing heavily. She could see his chest moving and his hands shaking.

"The Winter Soldier"

Steve made a strange noise and stood up, staring at her. His face was red and his blue eyes sparkled, asking her a silent question that Alice understood immediately. Steve wanted to see the documents. Alice stood up and began to walk to her room, where she kept all the information Elise had got about that man.

When they arrived to her room, Alice handed him the folder and saw the way he opened it, beginning to read. It seemed Steve really wanted to know about that. She sighed and stared outside the window, thinking about the information there was inside that folder.

Elise had followed the path of a man. A Hydra trained assassin called The Winter Soldier. It seemed like a myth. He was one of the best and Hydra knew it. What Alice couldn't understand was why Elise seemed interested on it.

"What do you know about it?" Steve said abruptly, raising his head and looking at her.

"Not much. He was or is an assassin trained by Hydra. But what I can't understand is why Elise wanted to know about him"

"Alice…"Steve stood up and sighed, placing his both hands on her shoulders. "Bucky is The Winter Soldier"

* * *

 _The man put the pen on the table and sighed, touching his temple. He was tired. Really tired. The nightmares were usual and he woke up sweating and screaming. He could see them. All of them. Their bodies. Their lifeless' eyes._

 _That was chasing him._

 _He stood up and looked outside the window through a small gap. The glass was fully covered with newspapers. He didn't want to be found, and he was safe for now there, in Bucharest. The man gulped and sat down, staring at the words he had written on the notebook. It was a memory but this time, a pleasant one. There was a girl who smiled and God, he loved that smile. Music on the background. And a name. Elise. Always Elise._

 _"Where are you, Elise" he muttered._


	6. Chapter 6

**Past time.**

Elise raised her head and looked at the men walking to the camp. They were all dejected and Steve had a terribly heartbroken look in his eyes. The woman stared at Peggy, who seemed to be thinking the same and her heart stopped when she realised Bucky were not with the rest of the Howling Commandos. Elise stood up quickly and exited her tent, walking to reach Steve and the other men.

"Steve! Where is Bucky?" She screamed and looked at him, her heart beating fast and feeling a lump in her throat. "Where's him?!"

"Elise..."His voice was heartbreaking and she shook her head.

"No..."

"Elise...I'm sorry" Steve's eyes were teary and Elise felt her legs shaking.

"NO!" The woman began to hit his chest with her fists. Steve didn't react. He didn't do anything, thinking that would make her feel better. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Peggy ran to hold her friend as she continued beating Steve. Her cries could be heard around the whole camp and the other men stared at her with sad eyes. They knew James Barnes and it was an appreciated soldier. "BRING HIM BACK TO ME. YOU PROMISED ME, STEVE! YOU SAID HE WOULD BE BACK!"

Colonel Phillips witnessed the whole scene and saw Peggy carrying Elise to her tent as the agent continued screaming while tears fell through her face. The man sighed and remembered Barnes as he came back thanks to Steve Rogers and his courage. He was a brave soldier and knew his lost would be terrible. Phillips entered his own tent and sat down, watching the documents on his desk. He took a pen and began to write.

 _Soldier James Buchanan Barnes- Dead._

* * *

 **Present time.**

Alice stared at Steve as they both were walking down the streets of Vienna. Everybody was too busy to notice them. Around them, several ambulances were taking care of the people who had suffered injuries during the explosion. Steve took Alice's arm and led her to a near bar where Sam was taking a cup of coffee, watching the news. The man nodded looking at Alice and she imitated him.

"Tell me why I'm doing this"

"You want answers. I want to save Bucky"

"You are going to get him, aren't you?" said Sam staring at his friend. Steve nodded. "I'm with you"

"I should be in London, crying Peggy. And you too" Alice felt Steve's angry stare even though he was wearing sunglasses.

London.

Steve had received a message about Peggy's death and that had broken him. She couldn't blame him. Alice herself had cried on Tony's shoulder when Steve told her. Peggy Carter had been an important member of her family even though they didn't have the same blood. Peggy had been part of her childhood and adolescence. She even contacted Alice when she had run away from Elise and everything that had surrounded her grandmother's life.

The funeral had been emotive as Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece made a speech about her. Steve had cried and hold her hand as it was the only thing that could make him not to fall. He had carried the coffin too. Sam were there to help his friend and even Natasha had appeared to consolate Steve. It was hard to see him that way. It was heartbreaking. After that, everything had twisted and changed. A bomb had exploded in the building where the Sokovia Accords were going to be signed. The news said the author of this terrorist attack had being James Barnes.

The Winter Soldier.

Alice could remember that day when Steve admitted that Bucky was the Winter Soldier. But, how was that possible? As far as she knew, Bucky was dead as he had fallen from that train when they were trying to get Zola. Steve told her that he thought the same, until he discovered that Bucky had been used in an experiment to make him an assassin. And they did it. He told Alice how they had fought several times until Bucky escaped.

"And you don't know where is him?" Alice had asked and he shook his head.

"Steve"Sharon came and sat by his side, sliding a folder with documents, looking at the television. "That's all the advantage you will have. Find him quickly. The orders are to shoot him"

She disappeared and Steve raised his head, looking at Sam and Alice.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

* * *

 **Bucharest, present time.**

 _The man asked the shopkeeper in romanian. His left hand, fully covered and even with gloves, were pointing the plums in front of him. He had long hair and a cup covering his head, as he tried to be unnoticed. He smiled the man and turned his head, noticing that the newspapers seller was staring at him with a strange look. The man walked and saw the seller running away._

 _Something was happening. Something wrong._

 _The man took the newspaper and read the news about the explosion in Vienna. The government was looking for James Barnes, the Winter Soldier._

 _"No...no..."His blue eyes looked desperated to the street and then, the man ran away, leading to the aparment in which he had been hidden all that time. He couldn't be caught again. No. He wouldn't be that man. That Winter Soldier. Memories of everything he had done were on his mind and memories of his past life as well._

 _He had to ran again._

 _When he arrived to his apartment, he found a tall, blonde man looking at one of his notebooks, reading. It had several notes and a photograph of that Captain America. By his side, there was a girl. Both turned to see him, breathless and scared. Steve Rogers looked at him, at his old friend and swallowed._

 _"Bucky..."_

 _But he wasn't noticing him at all. He was staring intensely at Alice._

 _"Elise" he muttered._

 _Suddenly, everything twisted._


	7. Chapter 7

**1959.**

Elise stopped typing and raised her head, staring outside the window as the sunset filled the whole city with a beautiful light. Her study was huge and the walls were covered with bookshelves full of books in different languages. English, Italian, Russian...memories from her days during the war. She sighed as memories came to her mind. It was something she had tried to avoid since That happened. Elise had erased that part of her past.

"Miss Baker?" The servant knocked at the door and entered the room. "Mrs. Carter is here"

"Let her in" She replied taking the sheet from the typewriter and leaving it inside one of the brown folders that were on her desk. Peggy came inside the study and closed the door behind her, sitting on the sofa near the window.

"Elise, you look nice"

"You too, Peg. It seems France is great for you" Peggy smiled shyly and shrugged. Elise stood up and walked, sitting near her friend. "Are you...you know?"

"It's hard..." She replied in a whisper, her eyes becoming teary as she remembered everything. Peggy sighed and hugged her mate and friend.

"I know, Elise. I know"

Both had suffered and trying to recover together. She had lost Bucky and Peggy had lost Steve a few months later as he decided to sink Red Skull's plane to save the whole world. Captain America till the end, Bucky would have said. Elise still had his letters and she usually took them to read even when she knew all those lovely words by heart. Peggy cleaned her eyes and try to get her head together.

"They would like us to continue with our lives, you know it"

Elise sighed again and nodded, staring at the buildings outside. Cars could be heard and far away there was an emergency alarm. Peggy and her had been two of the founders of SHIELD, when the war ended. They didn't have enough time to cry as they were busy trying to keep themselves in a men's world. Elise had refused to get married, at least for now. There was a fresh wound in her heart, even though when she knew -And Peggy had told her that- Bucky was dead and he wouldn't come back. It was too early for her to fall in love again.

"Did you want something, my dear?" Elise said crossing her fingers.

"I just came to see how are you"

"Margaret" She said with a warning tone in her voice.

"You must come back"

"Peggy..."Elise stood up pressing her fingers against her forehead, feeling a sharping pain.

"I know you are still dealing with your pain, Elise, but Bucky is dead and Steve as well. We won't be useful if we stay with our arms crossed and doing nothing" Peggy had moved and was standing in front of her friend, staring at her intensely. "Howard asked me about you, too. We want you to come back. We need you. SHIELD needs you"

"I'll think about it. I promise" Elise added when Peggy tried to speak.

"Thank you"

Peggy hugged her friend and exited the room, leaving Elise speechless. The woman swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She knew Peggy was right. Bucky was dead and nothing could bring him back to her. She walked and sat down, looking at her desk and the papers on it. One of them was written in Russian and was handwritten. Elise took it and read the first words on it, frowning.

 _Зимний солдат._

The Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Present time.**

Alice heart jumped when she saw Bucky Barnes in front of her, looking intensely at her own eyes. That was the man her grandmother had fallen in love with. And, if the information she had was right, the skilled assassin trained by Hydra that had committed several crimes through the past decades. Bucky moved his eyes to the notebook Steve still had in his hands. Then, they moved to her face again.

"I didn't do it"

He was talking about the attack in Vienna. Alice and Steve exchanged glances trying to guess if he was telling the truth or not. Alice could imagine Steve's inner conflict. Bucky had been his best friend before and during the war. But, were they talking to the Winter Soldier or James Barnes.

"Elise" Alice turned her head and looked at her confusely. Bucky's face was imploring. "I didn't do it"

She didn't answer as her mind was processing the information. Bucky believed she was her grandmother. Of course the resemblance was incredible, as everybody told her, but...

"Bucky" Steve said, trying to catch his friend's attention. A strong noise was heard outside and he looked through the window, speaking to Bucky again. "Listen, they think you did it. We came here to help you"

"Really?" He answered sadly.

"You are my friend, Buck. Till the end of the line"

"I don't remember it"

"Then why did you save me?" Bucky shrugged and Steve seemed becoming more and more nervous as they footsteps were heard nearer and nearer. "It is not necessary to end in a fight" The Winter Soldier took of his left glove, showing his metal hand and shaking his head.

"It always ends like this"

Suddenly, Bucky took his mattress to cover his body and jumped to cover Alice with it and his own body. The woman screamed and bullets flew over the room, colliding on the walls. Several men came breaking the windows and Alice saw Steve hitting them with his shield. Bucky push her behind him and stopped the bullets with his metal arm. Then, he pushed her behind the kitchen's island, fighting by Steve's side. Alice raised her head and saw Bucky sitting on Steve's body and whispering something. Her eyes opened as Bucky moved his metal arm, as he was going to punch Steve. Instead of that, he hit the wooden floor to take a backpack, throwing it through the window.

"Alice!" Steve screamed and she ran to help him. "No! Go to get Bucky! Go! I'll be fine"

She obeyed and ran away, jumping to the next building. Alice thanked the personal training she had followed when she ran away and also the one that Tony insisted her to do. Alice thought that Tony was right once although he would never know it. She ran to follow Bucky steps and saw a man wearing a black suit fighting with him. Bucky hit the man and saw her, shaking his head.

"Go away, Elise!" The man in black turned his head to look at her and Bucky used that opportunity to escape, running away. The man growled and followed him. Alice saw Steve prepared to jump and she followed Bucky and the man.

"Sam, can you see them?" She shouted and Falcon answered quickly.

"Turn to your right"

"I need help to go down"

"Understood"

Falcon flew to the building when Alice jumped and moved to the pavement. The woman ran and heard Steve saying something she didn't understand. Her heart had sped up and her mind brought back some memories of her grandmother Elise, sitting near her desk, with a ballpoint pen between her long and beautiful fingers. There was an old portrait near the typewriter and Alice had asked Elise about it too many times. She had smiled and answered that was a man she loved long time ago.

 _See what I do for you, Elise_.

Alice took the motorbike she had come in and drove, following Bucky's steps. Steve was saying that was near the two men and Bucky was riding a motorbike as well.

"Alice, try to get him"

"Who's that man?" She shouted driving between the cars.

"I think we have to guess"

Alice saw the tunnel falling and she knew it was because of the men. She murmured a curse word and drove, using another way. When she arrived, she knew everything would be terrible after that. Steve and Bucky had her hands in the air, looking at Rhodes, who was congratulating Steve for being under arrest. The man with the black suit resulted to be T'Challa, the king of Wakanda. Sam was also there. Alice left the motorbike and walked, catching everybody's attention. Rhodes looked at her.

"Miss Baker...I...I didn't know"

"Yeah, I suppose. Tony will be happy" She answered ironically feeling Bucky's eyes on her.

"She's not a part of this" Steve replied angrily. "It is all my fault. It's my responsibility"

"No, Captain" Alice said, shaking her head and showing her wrist to be handcuffed. "I came here too"

"I'm sorry, Alice" Rhodes answered sadly as he saw her being brought near the rest of the men, inside the cars.

* * *

 _Bucky stared at Elise as he was imprisoned without resisting. Maybe that was better. Him being in prison, controlled so he wouldn't harm anybody else. He sat as the agent push him and saw the woman entering one of the trucks. She turned her head as she could feel his own staring and smiled, trying to comfort Bucky. He smiled back for the first time in years and some memories came back to his mind._

 _Kisses being left on his lips. A tent. A woman laughing. His heart jumping as she smiled._

 _Yes, it was the same smile but, how was that possible?_

 _Bucky sighed. His notebooks, full of his memories had been taken from him. That was everything he had. His shattered memories. It was curious, he thought. Even when his mind was being washed, something always came to his mind._

 _Elise Baker._


	8. Chapter 8

**1969.**

Elise smiled as she saw her daughter playing outside with her new dog. It had been a birthday present. She was 8 years old and it seemed like it was yesterday when she was in the hospital, giving birth to her.

She moved her head to the documents spread out on her desk. One of the folders had three single words typed in Russian and a symbol she knew perfectly. It was Hydra's symbol. The dog's barks could be heard as well as the girl's laugh. Two hands touched her shoulders and Elise covered the folder quickly in an attempt to avoid questions.

"Good morning" The man kissed her forehead and sighed, pointing at the documents. "It's too early to be working, don't you think?"

"You know perfectly that been part of SHIELD has its issues" He laughed and sat on the couch, looking at his daughter. "You knew where I worked when you dated me"

"Yeah, saving people's lives and stuff, I know" The man stood up and reached the garden's door, looking behind him. "But don't forget us, Elise"

"Don't worry" She replied blowing a kiss to him. He moved his hand in the air as he was catching it.

Elise Baker left her ballpoint pen and looked at them. She had met Robert several years ago and found that she liked him. They even had a daughter, Lily. Robert knew about her and her past and how she founded SHIELD with Peggy Carter and other members although he didn't ask about what happened during the war. He had fought in the English army and understood that those kind of experiences could be traumatic.

But Elise didn't suffer from PSTD. She just was still in love with Bucky Barnes, even though he was dead. Or that was what she though until that day when Peggy visited her and discover those words in Russian. Elise had asked some of the agents in Russia and they told her all the story: Hydra had a new weapon, a human weapon. Nevertheless, he was a trained and skilled assassin that was making SHIELD's missions difficult. Nobody had seen that assassin before. He was a man, that was sure, but nothing else.

Elise herself had travelled to Russia five years ago, when Lily was three. The agents there had problems due to the government at that time and the Cold War being a threat. She was informed that the assassin had killed again in Finland and went there, finding three agents dead in a small village in the North of the country. SHIELD named him The Winter Soldier.

At that moment, she knew that man wouldn't be caught so she expressed her desire of being undercover in Moscow. Peggy and the other members of SHIELD had thought she was mad and her friend was still angry with her even though Peggy helped her. The only thing she said before seeing Elise leaving the country in a plane was:

"Please. Don't get yourself in trouble. Think of Lily and Robert. Don't leave that crazy man to kill you"

"I'll stop him, Peg. Don't worry" Elise has hugged her and whispered something to her ear as they were being observed.

Peggy Carter saw her friend leaving her side but she quickly collected herself and walked, feeling several eyes on her neck. A few weeks later, she went to take care of Lily as Robert was working and looked for the secret place Elise had in her office. Inside, there was the Winter Soldier folder with the information Elise had got. As Peggy was reading, she understood Elise's stubbornness if what was written there was true.

During her time being undercover, Elise Baker got what she wanted, even though there was no way to prove it. That killed her as long as her suspects increased. Something inside herself was telling her that Bucky was still alive. And this mission, one of the most dangerous of her life, made her and her family and descendants to be in Hydra's files.

* * *

 **Present time.**

"I told you not to take part on this, Steve" Natasha said as soon as she saw the men arriving. "Things will get worse"

"I don't want anybody touching my wings" Sam said pointing at the agents who were carrying them and Steve's shield. He took the paper Natasha gave to him and screamed "Bird wings?!"

"I didn't write it" The woman frowned and stare coldly at Steve. "I can't believe you put Alice in this. Not only that, she could have been harmed"

"But she is okay, Nat. And she needs answers from Bucky" Natasha shook his head and Steve sighed. "Bucky loved Alice's grandmother. And something happens, but…she wanted to come and talk to him. Also, you may think I am mad…"

"You ARE mad" Natasha pointed crossing her arms.

"Very funny. I wanted to say that…It seems Alice is the only one able to calm Bucky. I don't know why, but it is like if…he didn't forget Elise"

"That's impossible. Remember what Zola's memories said. Your friend was brainwashed. BRAINWASHED"

They all turned their heads, staring at the young girl who was walking slowly near the prison Bucky was in. His hands were handcuffed and the walls were from a special material, similar to glass, to avoid him to escape. They were both looking at each other. Alice trying to imagine her grandmother loving that man as questions were inside her head and Bucky seeing Elise's face on hers.

One of the agents took Alice's arm and obliged her to move quickly, leaving her with the rest of the Avengers. She looked behind her and smiled slightly to Bucky, trying to comfort him. He smiled back, discovering it was the first time in decades he really wanted to smile.

"Alice…"Natasha began but the doors opened and they saw a blonde man walking to them, being followed by Tony whose face showed his disappointment.

"Tony…"Steve said being cut immediately by Tony's scream.

"SHUT UP ROGERS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ICE AGAIN! And YOU" He said pointing at Alice who looked at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, ALICE?! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK THINKING YOU COULD GET KILLED BY HIM!"

"He wouldn't do it, Tony"

"Listen to me, my dear… HE IS A TRAINED ASSASSIN"

"HE IS NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE" She shouted back moving and confronting Tony whose face was becoming redder as he listened to her. "RIGHT NOW, HE IS NOT THE WINTER SOLDIER. HE IS BUCKY BARNES, AND I NEED ANSWERS"

"I could have given you that answers" Tony replied, his voice lower.

"No, Tony. You can't. There are things you don't know about my life or my family" Alice sighed and pressed her fingers on her forehead. "Your father and you…just knew what Elise wanted you to know"

"Peggy?"

"You know she wouldn't say anything"

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other while the rest of the people were witnesses of that scene. Tony shook his head and walked inside the building after saying:

"You disappointed me, Alice"

The girl swallowed trying to erase the lump in her throat and the blonde man cleared his throat and smiled politely as an attempt to leave that tension.

"Not a very pleasant conversation, Miss Baker" Everett Ross began to walk to the main office where several cameras watched Bucky. Alice stared at the screens as Sam was asking if they would get their gadgets back.

"Not for now, Mr. Wilson" Ross said opening a door. The man looked at Alice and Natasha took her hand, moving her inside the room with Sam and Steve who was talking with Tony. His "brother" seemed more and more furious and left the room without looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Alice" Steve said, hugging the girl.

"Don't be. It was my decision, Rogers. And now I'll take the consequences" He nodded and sat down as Alice stood up and walked outside. Steve raised his brow and followed her, being followed by Sam. Both men stopped as they saw Alice through the cameras and Ross asking questions.

"How did she get there?" Ross sighed and looked angry at Steve, who crossed his arms. "Okay, leave her. She'll be fine"

All the eyes inside that room, including Tony and Natasha were looking at the screens that showed Bucky's image. Inside that room was Alice, looking at the man and prepared to speak.

* * *

"May I sit down?" As Bucky didn't answer, she sat on the chair and crossed her fingers on the desk, just opposite to the prison. Alice raised her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry for this"

"This is what I deserved…It's my punishment. I deserve it. I'm a monster. You don't know what I've done" Outside, Steve closed his eyes. It was heart-breaking for him hearing his best friend talking about himself like that. As so was to Alice.

"I know perfectly what you did" Bucky's eyes shone as they got teary. "Not all the details, but…Yeah, I know you were the Winter Soldier"

"Were?" He seemed surprised. "So…do you trust me?"

"It's hard for me, but…yes. Something tells me to do it" Tony snored as he couldn't believe what he was listening to.

"Do…"Bucky swallowed. "Do you still love me, Elise?"

Silence and tension filled the camera's room as everybody heard that. All of them knew the name of Elise Baker, one of the founders of SHIELD. It was as legendary as Peggy Carter or Howard Stark. Nevertheless, Bucky didn't seem to care about them listening that conversation. It was like that girl could save him from darkness.

"I'm not Elise" Alice replied smiling sweetly, looking at her hands and looking at him then. "I'm Alice. Her granddaughter"

"I…I don't understand"

"It's normal, James…You…"

"Bucky" He replied with pain in his voice. "Call me Bucky. He used to call me like that"

"No" Alice said smiling. A lump was in her throat and she didn't know why, but she wanted to cry. "She used to call you another thing. A nickname Steve Rogers called you too"

Inside the room, Steve's eyes widened and he sat down, covering his face with his hands, still hearing Alice's voice talking to Bucky. Natasha stared at him and then at Tony, who shrugged. He knew as little as her.

"I…I think I remember" Bucky said, his eyes lightening up.

"That's good. That's what I want, Bucky. I want you to remember who you really are. You are safe now"

"I'll be judged…won't I?" She stared at him. Her glance was full of sadness. Alice nodded and Bucky imitated her. "It's better this way. Believe me" They didn't speak until he did it again. "Alice…Is she…?"

"She died" Bucky closed his eyes and Alice saw in his face the expression of a man's pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How?"

"Heart attack. Or that's what they say"

"What?" Tony shouted as he stood up and ordered to Ross. "The volume. Up. Now"

"I suspect Hydra did it" Alice continued, being aware of all the people listening to that conversation. She didn't care. Not anymore.

"Why?"

"She knew it, Bucky. She knew you were the Winter Soldier. I…I suppose Elise tried to get you so SHIELD could help you. She loved you 'till the end of her life"

"So…you were…"

"I wasn't there, Bucky. I…"Alice sighed before continuing her story. She knew Tony would listen to that part he never knew. "My mother, Lily and Elise instructed me. I was fluent in seven languages when I was eleven years old. I played the violin, I was a ballet ballerina…"She laughed and cleaned her tears. "What I didn't know was that they were preparing me. To be part of their world. Part of SHIELD. Part of…this" She pointed to the room, disgust painted in her face. "I was fifteen when I knew it, Bucky. So I ran away. I called Peggy Carter to help me and I was undercover for the following three years. Elise died…alone…" Alice didn't hold her pain and she cried, covering her face. "I let her dying alone, James. I could have protected her…I didn't" Bucky stared at her and felt something in his stomach. He wanted to hold Alice and calm her. He wanted to caress her hair.

"Okay, enough" Ross said, shouting orders to some agents while everybody around him was silent.

Agents came inside the room to get her and Alice stood up, walking to the cell Bucky was imprisoned in. The agents tried to stop her, but she nodded, explaining it was okay. She was fine. Alice raised her hand and placed it on the glass, feeling its cold surface in her palm. Her eyes watched as Bucky couldn't move his hands to imitate her, but he raised his flesh hand, showing his palm. She nodded and smiled, leaving the room.

After that, James Barnes felt pain and loneliness for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Elise held her granddaughter Alice as the hearse was being carried to the cemetery, outside the small church she had chosen to bury her daughter and her husband. Alice's eyes were empty, as if all the light had gone. Elise didn't blame her. She had lost her only daughter.

They walked together and Elise saw Tony Stark walking to reach them. Alice ran to hug him and just at that moment, she let her tears to fall through her cheeks. Tony took her in his arms, walking with Elise.

"How?" He asked when Lily and her husband were being buried. Elise would remember that sounds during the rest of her life. Peggy Carter was holding her hand and caressing her back.

"Accident" Elise replied faintly as her eyes moved to the rest of the cemetery. She didn't believe that, but she wouldn't say that there, in front of Tony and, of course, Alice.

"I'll help you to take care of her" Tony said as he pointed the little girl, who was 10 years old, with his head.

"Thank you. I don't think It'll be necessary"

"I insist. I know my father was a good friend of yours. And Alice is like a sister to me, so please, Elise. Let me do it"

The woman nodded and took Alice from Tony's arms, beginning to walk to the exit. She wanted to leave that place as soon as possible. It was incredible how she hadn't cried during all the process. Not even a tear.

Later, she was taking her granddaughter to her bed, her new bed. Alice would live with her from now on. Elise would continue her training as she and Lily had been doing during her whole life. Hydra was still a menace and the reports she received from SHIELD about the Winter Soldier. Even Peggy and she didn't work as Agents anymore, Elise still had access to information as she still had a name and a position in SHIELD. Moreover, Tony helped her when he could.

"Mommy is not coming back, is she?" Alice asked looking at Elise and biting her bottom lip.

"No, my dear. They are not here anymore"

"Will you be here?"

"Yes"Elise replied stronger than she would have wanted. "I'll be always here to protect you, Alice. I promise"

* * *

 **Present time.**

Alice took a sip of her cold coffee as her eyes were staring Bucky's cameras, watching him. He seemed to have lost all hope and his gaze was fixed on his left arm. Alice could imagine his mind, wondering how many people that hand had killed. It had to be terrible to live with it.

The door opened and Tony came in, carrying two bagels with him. Alice's favourites. He smiled and sat down near Alice, giving her one of the bagels. She thanked him and continued looking at Bucky.

"Barnes had committed several crimes, Alice" She turned her head and fixed her eyes on Tony. "You know. And if you believe in justice, you know he has to pay"

"I know. But I don't think he has to pay this way" She replied angrily, looking at the floor.

"Why? He's an assassin"

"He is not The Winter Soldier by himself. Hydra brainwashed him and used him as a killing machine"

"I know. And I'm not saying James Barnes was not a good guy. But we don't know if he's Barnes or the assassin" Tony pointed at the screen with his finger. "That's his place"

"Oh, shut up"

Alice stood up and left the coffee and the bagel on the table, exiting the room at the same time Steve was coming in. He greeted Alice but she preferred to ignore him as her steps led her outside.

"What did you do to her?" She heard Steve as he asked Tony.

As she reached the exit she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeats. Agents were around her, staring and murmuring things. But she didn't care anymore. Not after what she had said to Bucky. Not after admitting in front of everybody what she did and her own suspects about Elise's death.

She was tired. Fucking tired.

Alice still had in her mind that day in which Elise had called her to the office whose entrance was forbidden to her. It was like if she was still in front of her. Elise's grey hair in a perfect bun. Her hands using that ballpoint pen she loved, writing nonstop. Her green eyes, as her owns, leaving the papers she was reading to place on Alice's face. She was fifteen. And everything her grandmother said was too much. Sometimes she missed her parents and hearing that information...No, Elise couldn't be right. And If she were, that wasn't her war.

"It is, Alice Grace Baker, as long as your blood belongs to our family. They want all of us dead. And they'll get it"

"Then send SHIELD" Alice had replied, telling off all those lies during her lifetime.

"We don't know who we can't trust"

Tired of that, Alice had run away, thanks to Peggy Carter. She was the only bound to her past she kept. She even broke all communication with Tony and Elise. They would be worried, she knew, but Peggy assured her she would tell them. And she did until her illness took charge of her body and her brain. Then, Elise had died and Alice knew it was her fault, that her grandmother was right, but she had not time to cry.

 _I will protect you, Alice. I promise._

Alice sighed and decided it was time to go back inside, ran into a tall, brown-haired man who wore glasses. He apologised and smiled slightly, opening the door for her. She thanked him and walked fastly to the room where Steve was, accompanied by Sam, who was still pissed off due to his wings. Bucky was in the same position.

"Hey, did he say something?"

"No. What happened before?" Steve said, looking at her worryingly. Alice was hollow-eyed and seemed to need a good sleep.

"Nothing. I just...well, Tony and I didn't share the same opinion. That's all. Who's him?" Alice said, pointing at the screen as the man she had run into was entering the room Bucky was in.

"The psychologist. He will try to help Bucky. At least that's what they said"

Alice snorted as she doubted it.

 _"Well, well...I came here to help you, James"_

 _"Bucky"_ he replied looking at the man in front of him. _"My name is Bucky"_

 _"Okay, Bucky..."_ The two men began to speak. Minutes later, Alice noticed that the doctor was looking at his watch. She frowned and moved, staring at the screen. Steve was moving, nervous. That man...She knew something was going wrong. Terribly wrong.

 _"I hope you could help me to get something"_ The man took his glasses and placed them on the table, interlacing his fingers. Suddenly, he took a red notebook with a dark star on it. Bucky's eyes shone with fear. _"Do you recognise it?"_

Alice looked at that notebook as something inside her mind was telling her...She knew that. She had seen it before. But where and when? She covered her mouth with her hand and began to walk through the room, from one side to another. And then, she remembered.

Elise. She had that notebook drawn in her folder with the rest of the information.

"Oh my god"

"What? Alice!" Steve saw as she ran to reach Ross, who was looking at the interview with his arms crossed. Sam and Steve ran behind the girl.

"Ross, you must take away that man!" Alice shouted. She felt all the eyes fixed on her, including Tony's.

"Sorry, Madam. I must...what?"

"That man..."Alice was breathless as she spoke fastly. "My grandmother knew about that notebook. I don't know what it is but it's something about the Winter Soldier, please, take..."

And, at that moment, the cameras went off and Bucky's image was lost. Then, Alice felt anxiety inside her chest.

* * *

 _No. No. That notebook again. That damn notebook._

 _"желание" The man began and something in his brain clicked, as every time they have brainwashed him. No, he wouldn't be back. No that time. He growled and moved, trying to break the handcuffs that were limiting him. "ржaвый" Bucky felt pain and his left arm was free as he could break it. The man was staring at him with the red notebook in his hands. "Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девят, добросердечный" Bucky could free himself completely and began to punch the glass with his metal arm. His brain was losing control and he couldn't allow that. Darkness was surrounding and the last thing he thought about was Alice. "возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон"_

 _With that last word, the glass shot off and fell to the floor. Bucky was on his knees, his face down and his long brown hair covering it. The left hand was touching the floor and the metal shone with the lights. The man walked carefully, without taking his eyes off him. Then, he spoke:_

 _"Солдат? (Soldier?)"_

 _"Готов выполнить" (Ready to comply)_

 _"Mission report: december 16, 1991"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Russia, 70's**

The woman kept her eyes in front of her, as she was not paying attention to what was happening in that hidden place in Siberia. On her left, a man was kept inside a capsule. He seemed frozen or something like that. One of the men shouted something in russian and the machine began to make strange noises. She didn't do anything. She didn't even blink.

Elise had worked hard to being part of Hydra. She had changed herself as much as she could, thanks to the technology Howard Stark had given to her. He tried to dissuade Elise to do it, but she felt she had to. That chapter of her life was not closed, and it would never be if she didn't do that. The organisation accepted her after several proofs. She was sure they didn't know about her real life as Elise Baker. For Hydra, she was a russian girl from a village in Siberia, called Ekaterina Ivanova. There was no reason for them to think otherwise.

The man was pulled off of the capsule and put on a chair. His blue eyes stared around him, trying to guess where was he. Elise's face turned pale as she recognised the man she had loved decades ago.

Bucky Barnes.

One of the soldiers took a red notebook with a star on it. The words in russian filled the room as the machine began to brainwash Bucky. Elise felt her heart breaking although her face didn't change. For all those soldiers, she was part of Hydra and nothing more. She didn't know that man. She never did. Before the last word was pronounced, Bucky whispered a word. _Elise._

That broke the woman completely.

"Soldat?"

"Ready to comply" Bucky answered. His glance was now cold and cruel. Elise understood.

He wasn't James Buchanan Barnes anymore. He was the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Present time.**

All the people around her were shouting orders as they tried to have Bucky's images again. Steve and Alice looked at each other and the girl knew they were thinking the same. Sam and Steve ran away and she tried to follow them, when Tony pushed her inside the room and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Stark?!" She shouted, hitting the glass door with her fists. "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry, Alice" Tony said staring at her worryingly. "I can't let you go. I can't lose you again and I don't want you to be hurt"

"Tony, Bucky needs us!" Alice screamed as she pulled the handle.

"He's not Bucky, Al. He's the soldier again"

Alice screamed as she saw Tony disappearing with the rest of the men and looked around her. There was nothing that could be used to open the door. Instead, she threw a chair and hit the walls, but the glass was unbreakable. She felt anxiety inside her chest as she was there, kidnapped by her own brother. Suddenly, she saw a blonde girl approaching the room. Sharon.

"Go Alice! He needs you!" Sharon Carter kept the door opened and Alice ran away, following the screams and the noises.

She arrived to a hallway where Bucky was fighting against Tony. Alice saw him raising a gun and pointing Tony who covered himself with something she couldn't see. Alice felt a lump in her throat as she saw that image. Bucky had not hesitated to pull the trigger and she knew Tony was right. It was the Winter Soldier again. Whatever Bucky Barnes knew, was not in his mind anymore. His only thoughts were about obeying. Sharon tried to stop him too. As Bucky was fighting her and then Natasha, Alice could see the man who was supposed to be the doctor, running away.

"Bastard" she muttered and ran, trying to catch him, when she heard a growl behind her. She turned slowly and confronted Bucky, whose eyes were staring at her. "Bucky...It's me, Alice"

" _Не ври мне" (Don't lie to me) "_ _Я видел тебя с помощью ноутбука" (I saw you using the notebook)_

"Bucky, I...I'm here to help" She said after she heard him. It was confusing. She didn't use the notebook. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Liar" He replied with a strong russian accent. His metal arm held her by her throat. Alice gasped, trying to get some fresh air.

"Bucky...It's me. Alice Baker. You knew my grandmother, Elise"

"You are Ekaterina Ivanova" Bucky's eyes were dark and Alice felt pain as she was slamed against a wall. Her eyes were teary as she couldn't breathe properly.

"At least you could recognize me" She replied softly when suddenly, air entered inside her lungs. She felt on the floor and coughed. Her lungs burned and tears fell through her cheeks as she was breathing again. Her knee hurted as she had hit it with the floor. When her glance stopped being blurred, she saw king T'Challa fighting Bucky. The man was whispering something and the soldier didn't reply. He just smiled as he threw T'Challa with his metal arm.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes" Alice stood up feeling her legs shaking and walked towards Bucky. "You fought with Steve during the war. You fell in love with my grandmother, Elise Baker. Then you fell off a train while the Howling Commandos was trying to get Zola" His blue eyes shone a little bit as he was staring at the girl who stood bravely in front of him. His glance showed his confusion. "Bucky..." Alice whispered raising her hand and showing her palm, as she had done while he was in that prison.

Then, the Winter Soldier caught her wrist, pulling the girl towards him. Alice felt Bucky's hard chest against hers, his breathing heavy and fast. His left arm pulled her hair so her eyes were fixed on his. Alice screamed as she felt pain and tried to move away, but it was useless. Bucky smirked as he saw her efforts to release herself and pulled her closer.

"You always say you'll free me" He said in Russian in Alice's ear. "But I always see you using that notebook. You say you loved me in the past, but I don't know you, Ivanova. Why should I trust you this time?" His blue eyes were fixed on hers and Alice tried to move again, even though it was completely useless.

"I don't know what are you talking about" She replied in a perfect russian, taught by Elise. "I'm not that Ivanova" Her green eyes didn't avoid his glance and she spoke loudly, trying to calm her steady voice. "I'm Alice Grace Baker. My grandmother was Elise Marie Baker. You knew her during the war and there was a time in which you claimed you loved her" Bucky's laugh filled her ears and he moved his face closer. She felt his breath hitting her face as he spoke again.

"Blah, blah. You claimed to be that Elise in the past. Now you use another name. But, Ekaterina, I know you...You are a member of Hydra. You are part of them"

"I'm not" Alice shouted and hitting his chest with her hands. His right hand held her wrists behind her back and his metal arm moved to her chin, making her to look at him again. "Soldier, I order you to free me"

Bucky laughed again and murmured something in russian she couldn't understand. His lips were barely touching hers and Alice tried to ran away while his mind was organizing the information she had got from him. Bucky kissed her cheek and moved again to her lips. While he was about to kiss her, a scream made him to free the girl.

"Alice!"

"Steve!" She screamed looking at him.

"Goodbye, _дорогой_ "

Bucky ran away and she saw Steve behind him, trying to get his best friend. Alice took a deep breath, feeling her heart bumping against her chest. She still remembered Bucky's lips touching hers and his stubble tickling her. Alice swallowed and followed Steve's steps, reaching the roof of the building. When she got there, she saw Steve on the ground and a destroyed helicopter. The blond man was pulling a body from the inside of the machine and she saw Bucky with his eyes closed. His chest was moving steady and calm and she felt relief when she knew he was alive. Sam came and looked around him before fixing his eyes on Steve's face.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to leave. They'll come for him. I'm sure they are thinking he's the Winter Soldier and is dangerous" Sam helped him to carry Bucky's body and Steve's blue eyes looked at Alice. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just in my ego" She answered smiling slightly, even though her hands were shaking. "He remembered things...I don't understand very well"

"You'll tell me. Now we have to leave"

Alice Baker looked at Bucky's face. He seemed calm and she thought maybe that was the only time he wasn't chased by ghost from his past. She felt sadness for him and tried to imagine the Bucky Elise loved and Steve knew while images of him choking her were still in her mind. She followed the two men who took one of the cars and put Bucky inside. She sat by his side, caressing his cheek.

Steve was right. They would try to get him. And he didn't deserved that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Russia.**

Ekaterina entered the room in which Hydra kept The Winter Soldier. He was sitting on the floor, with a lifeless gaze and his hair was falling down his face. The soldiers outside nodded as they saw her. During all that time, Elise had become an important member of the Hydra circle that controled Bucky. She was still trying to understand the process, but it wasn't something she had access to.

The man didn't move when the door closed behind her. She took out her notebook and walked to the other side of the room.

"May I sit down?"Elise asked politely. As he didn't answer, she decided to sit down on the floor with her legs crossed. Her heart was bumping against her chest as she observed Bucky. It was hard to recognise the man she knew in him. She was aware that even his mind was controlled by Hydra, Bucky was still somewhere. And she had to find him. Quickly. "How are you today, Soldier?" Elise spoke in a perfect Russian. Bucky didn't reply.

"I would like to ask you some questions" This time, Elise asked in English. The soldier moved his head when he heard the language. "Do you remember me?"

" _Net" (No)_

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. But everybody used to call you Bucky. I knew you during the war. And...I loved you" Her eyes were fixed on his, but Bucky didn't react.

Suddenly the door opened and Elise, now Ekaterina, stood up, closing her notebook. One of the most important members of the experiment came in and looked at the woman, rebuking her in Russian. She answered calmly using the alibi she had prepared. The soldier stared at her and nodded, ordering the soldiers to take Bucky to the chair again. His blue eyes had a discouraging gaze as he was brought to that awful machine.

"Ekaterina" The soldier said and she looked at him, waiting for an order. The man gave her the book she knew. That terrible book that contained all the steps they had to follow to brainwash Bucky. "Do it"

Elise looked at him. The man she loved that never came back due to Hydra and its experiments. His eyes placed on her face and she felt something pressing her heart. She couldn't do it, but she had. They were waiting her to do it.

 _I'm sorry, Bucky. I love you._

Ekaterina Ivanova, aka Elise Baker, opened the book and began to recite those words.

* * *

 **Present time.**

Alice Baker looked at Bucky Barnes. His metal arm was caught in order to avoid him to hurt people. His head was fallen and his chest moved at the same time he was breathing.

 _At least he's fine_ , thought the girl moving her hand to her neck, where The Winter Soldier had grabbed her. She sighed and walked to the empty industrial unit where Sam and Steve were talking about their next movement.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Steve asked Alice when he saw the girl. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Will he be fine?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how far does this...thing goes, honestly"

Alice seemed to be in her own world. She was thinking of everything that had happened since Bucky became The Winter Soldier. She had used a telephone to send Tony a message assuring him she was okay and after that, she had destroyed it. They couldn't be found. They couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You shouldn't be here" Steve placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Bucky did that to you"

"It wasn't him, Steve. And I'll be here. I need answers and...I owe that to Elise" Steve nodded and all of them seemed frozen when a noise came from the room Bucky was in. They shared a gaze and ran quickly.

Bucky had woken up and his face was a reflection of pain. He was baggy-eyed and tried to move his metal arm, but as he couldn't, his face seemed to relax. It was like if he thought he deserved that, so he couldn't hurt anybody.

"Who am I talking to? Bucky or The Winter Soldier?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Your mother's name is Sarah. You used to fill the inside of your shoes with newspaper"

"That's not something you could have learned in a museum" Steve whispered.

"Are we just supposed to take that and be okay with it?" Sam said and Alice couldn't avoid her smile. Bucky's eyes fixed on her and he swallowed hard.

"Alice...Did I...hurt you?"

"Not really" She answered moving closer. "I could have kick your ass, honestly. But I don't have one of those" She pointed the metal arm and was glad to hear Bucky laughing a little bit.

"I'm...I'm sorry Alice" His blue eyes became teary and she knelt opposite to him. "I can't control my mind when those words...I..."

"It's okay. I know, okay? I know"

"What's wrong with those words?" Sam asked.

"When those words are pronounced it's like my brain changes completely. I lose control of myself and I'm not Bucky anymore. I am the Winter Soldier"

"That's what Hydra made to you" Steve stated, looking at Alice and then at his friend again.

"Not only that" Alice frowned until Bucky spoke again. He raised his head and looked at the three of them, taking a deep breath. "I'm not the only Winter Soldier"

* * *

Bucky observed as the girl walked from one side of the room to another. She had a telephone on her hands and seemed to doubt about calling somebody or not. He moved to the window, staring at the streets. He had told them about the experiment and the other Winter Soldiers. They seemed frozen and after that, they talked about what to do. A decision had to be made and quickly. Everybody would be searching them.

Steve had decided that Alice would be in a cheap hotel with Bucky until Sam and him had got a car and a plan to continue. Sam had claimed he knew a man that could help them, so the tasks were chosen for everyone. And there they were.

Alice put a number and called, waiting for an answer. The voice of a man on the other side made her knees to shake.

"Alice? Is that you?" Tony said anxiously.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Thank God, I was terribly worried. Where are you? I'll send somebody to bring you here"

"So you can do the same you did to Wanda and send me away? No, Tony" Alice took a deep breath and looked around her. Bucky had gone silently so she had enough privacy to speak. "I'm not a child anymore. There are things about Elise I must know. I can't continue with my life If I don't close this chapter. What she did will be always following me"

"He's an assassin. You saw him. He went mad"

"It wasn't him, but I won't argue with you right now"

"This won't be a happy ending, Alice. I don't want to fight with you"

"I chose a side, Tony. I love you, you are my brother but...I can't stand for things I don't believe, you know that"

"You speak like Rogers"

"C'mon. He is your friend"

"I'm not sure about that, Al. Not anymore"

Both remained silent until Alice heard Tony's sighs on the other side of the line.

"Please, be careful"He was about to hang up when Alice's voice has heard again.

"You are a good man, Tony. Steve knows. It's just that sometimes our ways are different"

She stared at the phone and cleaned a tear that was falling through her cheek. When she turned, Bucky was there, staring at her with his painful gaze. Alice sat down on the bed's edge and felt the mattress when Bucky sat by her side.

"I'm sorry, Alice"

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault, James"

"Bucky"

"Yeah...Bucky" She replied smiling and put away the phone. Bucky's fingers where moving nerviously and she placed a hand on them, making him to relax.

"Talk me about what did I do"

"You spoke about a woman called Ekaterina Ivanova. I didn't understand that. You said that she claimed to love you, but..."Alice frowned, shaking her head. "I don't know. It's confusing"

"Elise was Ekaterina" Bucky stated, staring at her green eyes. "I suppose even when I was the Winter Soldier, I still remembered her. I found her there, in Siberia. She broke my heart when...when..."The man swallowed hard and continued "She was one of the people who brainwashed me, Alice"

That information sank in Alice's brain and she began to shake her head. It was impossible. She would never hurt Bucky. Not him, as she was in love with him. Alice stood up and began to walk from one side to the other, making Bucky to feel anxiety.

"It can't be"

"It is..., Alice" He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her close to him, looking at her eyes. "Steve told me about the box. Did you read all the documents?"

"Yeah, but..."Images of the documents where in Alice's brain and she tried to remember. "It seemed like the folder was not complete. And Peggy once told me...Elise had a diary in which she wrote about Russia. She didn't say anything else"

"Elise must have written all the information she got when she was undercover. Could it be in your house?"

"No, no...I sold the house when Elise died. I had nothing there, I mean...nothing sentimental, you know" Alice pressed her fingers on her forehead, thinking. "I remember Peggy helped me when her brain had lucid moments but..."Alice opened her eyes and stared at Bucky. "Sharon. She helped me. Some of the personal belongings from Elise were kept in the Avengers' building. Others...where sent to Peggy" The girl took the phone and her fingers moved quickly on the board, writting a message to Sharon.

"Woah, you should teach me to type like that" Alice laughed and put away the phone again. "Are you sure they won't read the message?"

"It's a code. A language Sharon and I invented when we were together. I spent a lot of time in Peggy's house"

Bucky sat again on the bed and looked at Alice, biting his lip.

"Could you talk to me about you? Your childhood and so..."

"Uhm...I...I think so"

Alice moved to sit near him and began to speak.

"As I told you when you were imprisoned...my mother, Lily and Elise taught me several skills. I am fluent in several languages. That's how I could speak to you in Russian when...well..."Bucky flushed and Alice saw regret on his eyes. She took his hand and smiled. "It's okay, Bucky. I was a child, so...to me it was like a game. Actually, I enjoyed that. I enjoyed learning new things or dancing ballet. Once, I wanted to be a ballerina. "Alice laughed sadly. "I was stupid, I know. My fate was decided as Elise knew I had to be part of SHIELD and that world"

"I'm sure you were a beautiful ballerina"

"Nah, I didn't care about that. I just loved music and the way I felt while I danced"

"What about Tony?"

"Well...His parents knew Elise, it's obvious. I mean, Steve and her met Howard Stark so... he was like a brother to me. He took care of me and was always worried about me being harmed" Her voice was full of melancholy and sadness. "He tried to find me when I disappeared"

"Why did you do that?"

"I found what Elise tried to do. I also found that my parents didn't die in an accident" Alice's eyes began to get teary and the girl tried not to cry in front of him. "So I ran away. Peggy Carter helped me to hide and she was the only one that knew about me. She always told Elise and Tony that I was fine but still...I returned home when Peggy told me Elise was dead. I let her die alone and I didn't tell her I loved her"

Alice didn't know when she had placed her face on Bucky's chest, but she thanked him for comforting her. His hands were delicate as he caressed her hair and made Alice to look at him. His eyes observed her and his thumbs cleaned her tears. Bucky was so close Alice could feel his breath on his face. Her eyes stared at his and the next thing she felt was his soft lips kissing hers. It was a slow kiss and her hands moved to his hair, touching it. Alice's phone vibrated and both separated quickly with their cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I..."

"It's okay. Don't worry" She said smiling shyly and looking at the message. "It's Steve. We must go"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **I want to thank all the readers who are following the story since the beginning. Seriously, I never imagined this story going like this but I love it and I hope you are loving it, really. I appreciate all the reviews and the follows. THANK YOU! And I wanted to make something clear because it seems it's quite confusing: Alice Baker is not related in any way with Bucky Barnes. I mean, she's not his granddaughter. Elise Baker never had the opportunity to have a normal relationship with Bucky.**

 **After that, I hope you all like this chapter because I think we are in the final stages. Yep. I can't tell you the exact number of chapters but this is getting nearer to the end. So, comment, say whatever you want about the story and enjoy!**

* * *

 **England, present time.**

Elise stared outside the window as the snow fell and covered the pavement. The house was silent except for the clock's noise and the laughs of several children from her neighbours' house. They were polite and sweet children. Just as Alice was.

 _Alice._

Her granddaughter had escaped for a year now and Elise didn't know about her. Peggy had helped her to run away and her friend assured her that Alice was okay but that she wouldn't return for now. Elise didn't blame her. She still remembered her face as she was telling her the truth. Her thoughts about Lily's death, the aim of her training, her own desire that Alice could be a part of SHIELD. Elise had imagined that Alice would understand and would follow her fate.

But she was wrong.

Alice had accused her of teaching all those things solely to transform her into a SHIELD agent as Sharon Carter was, even though she knew Sharon had joined SHIELD voluntarily. After days of hesitation, she had packed the things she would need and had ran away, asking Peggy Carter to help her. And all that time, Elise was still blaming herself for everything she has done.

She still had in her mind the moment she had returned home from Russia. Robert had a distant relationship with her and Lily was afraid that Elise could hurt her again. They were hard times until her daughter loved her again. But Robert never did and he left the house, asking her the divorce. She understood him perfectly and signed it, so Robert could be happy. Lily still would visit him until his death due to a heart attack.

Elise moved to her desk and placed a hand on the notebook that was there. It was black, plain, simple. Inside, all her notes about the experiment Hydra had done to Bucky. She even had the process written, with all those words in Russian and its translation below. She had worked hard trying to get a way to break whatever Hydra put in his mind, using other words. But at that moment, she had failed and Hydra had discovered who she was. She touched her burned hand, remembering it.

 _Ekaterina entered The Winter Soldier's room. He was there, staring at her as usual but he never talked. He just listened. That woman always spoke Russian at first and when she was sure nobody was listening, began to speak in English, claiming that he was a soldier called James Barnes, born in New York and that she would free him so some group called SHIELD could help him to recover his memories._

 _He didn't believe her. She claimed that she had been in love during the war, and that, maybe, she still was._

 _But that time, something happened. Bucky stood up and held Ekaterina by the neck using his metal arm, pressing her against the wall. She felt him choking her and eventually needed air. Bucky had looked at her and smirked, whispering something in russian until several soldiers came in so she could be free again. Ekaterina took a deep breath and looked at him. But there was no way that man could look like Bucky._

 _The soldiers took her and her instinct woke up. Something wrong was happening and she had to escape from there. Leave Russia. So when they were going to the doctor's room, she fought them and began to run. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound and yells in russian were heard from the speakers. Elise knew perfectly she had to run or they will kill her._

 _She screamed when something burned her hand but she didn't stop running. She couldn't. Adrenaline was running through her veins so she was strong enough to continue until the end. Luckily, she knew perfectly that military base and its exits so the soldiers were avoided easily. When she contacted Peggy, a helicarrier came to pick her up and bring her to London. Once she arrived, contacted a man called Alexander Pierce who was informed by her about The Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. He assured her the issue would be solved quickly._

A noise came from the other side of the house. Elise hid the notebook in its secret place with a letter Alice would find when she was prepared to finish what she began. Elise blamed her again for put her little girl in danger, but she was sure Peggy, Tony and the Avengers would protect her. Steve above all when he found she was her granddaughter. She had known about him recovering recently. During all those years, Elise Baker had only had her memories. When she was sure everything was protected and hidden from him, she sat down and put the record player. The song _It's been a long time_ was heard on the room, and she waited.

"It had taken you a long time. I thought you would come early" The man didn't say anything. He just stared at her. At least, she thought, he has removed his mask. The man raised the gun and Elise Baker remember what he had whispered in Russia.

 _я тебя убью (I will kill you)_

It was right then. Hydra was intelligent, sending the man she loved to kill her.

Elise Baker thought of Alice, Tony, Peggy, everyone she loved and all the things she had lived and felt relief when she knew she would be with Lily again. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Those eyes she had loved decades ago.

"Do it"

When Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, shot her, Elise Baker had Alice's image in her mind.

* * *

 **Germany, present time.**

Alice stared as Steve was talking to Sharon. She had taken a risk as she had brought the devices. Falcon's wings and Steve's shield were again with their owners. The girl felt Bucky by her side, moving again and she smiled. He was too strong and tall to be in that car. The man looked in front of him, to Sam's head and said.

"Could you move your sit up?"

"No"

Alice tried to suppres her laugh and stared at both of them, raising one brow.

"Boys, if you don't behave properly I will punish you and you won't have ice cream for dinner"

They didn't replied but Bucky moved near to her as Sam hadn't move the sit up. She could almost fear his smile and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. God, they were like little children. Outside, Steve kissed Sharon and she murmured something, surprised. Sharon Carter pointed at her and she went out of the car taking what Sharon was giving to her.

"It wasn't really difficult. But whatever are you thinking, try to do it quickly before they kick their asses" Alice nodded, noticing Sharon's worried gaze. "It's serious, Al. This is gonna break them"

"More?" Sharon nodded and hugged the girl before going back to her own car before her bosses could ask where was she. Alice came back to the car, feeling Bucky's body against her.

"Are we okay then?" Steve said while he began to drive.

"Yeah" She muttered, putting the notebook inside her bag. She wanted to read it as soon as she could, but not with Bucky near her. She couldn't do that to him. Alice felt Bucky's metal arm caressing her knee and looked at his face. His blue eyes were fixed on him and she smiled, blushing as she remembered the kiss they both shared a few hours ago in that motel. In front of them, Sam and Steve shared a look, smirking.

They stopped inside a parking and went out of the car, waiting for a van to get there. She saw Clint Barton and Wanda going out and Alice ran to hug the girl. Both girls, along with Natasha had become friends quickly and that fight had worried them.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry Tony..."

"It's okay, Alice" She replied with her sokovian accent. "I understand him. I mean...He had to do it"

Clint opened the van and a man woke up, looking around him as he tried to understand where he was. Alice looked at Wanda and raised a brow. Both girls smiled and Alice came back to her original place, near Bucky.

"Cap...Captain America" Alice bit her lip as he acted as a fan meeting his or her favourite singer or actor. She shared a look with Bucky, who was thinking the same.

"We should move" He said, catching everybody's attention.

Later, they were all ready and they knew what to do. They had to go to the jet so they could go to Siberia, where that fake doctor would be trying to wake up the other winter soldiers. Bucky was by her side when she was taking her bag and stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Bucky..."she said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? I..."

"James, listen to me..."Alice took a deep breath as she looked at him, also noticing everybody was staring at them. "I'm not a supersoldier, I don't have special powers and I am not a badass like Natasha is, and she will probably kick my ass, but I spent my life being said what to do, and...no, James. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight Tony, who is my brother. I don't want to do it. But I have to"

Alice felt Steve looking at her proudly and at that moment she saw the man Elise talked about.

Steve nodded and walked outside. Alice saw Rhodes and Tony coming in their suits and sighed, murmuring "This will hurt" and following him to the exit. She felt something stopping her and turned her head to see Bucky grabbing her wrist.

"Be careful outside" He said concerned.

"Actually, Barnes, nobody wants to kill me or to get me in prison so I'm the only one who can be relaxed right now" She winked and continued walking, following Steve, who was waiting for her.

"C'mon jerk" The soldier said smiling. "Kiss her"

Bucky looked at Alice's back and whispered "Fuck it". He walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pressing the girl against his chest. He lowered his face and kissed her, under the gaze of Sam and Steve. Alice smiled and kissed him back, feeling his lips on hers, grabbing his hair.

"Okay, Romeo, enough" Sam took Bucky's metal arm and pull him to walk with him while Alice followed Steve outside.

"If you say something, I'll kick you with your shield" The man made as he was zipping his mouth but he couldn't avoid to smile at the situation. They both changed their expressions as they saw Tony and his team arriving.

"Captain" T'Challa said politely before speaking to Alice "Miss Baker, it's a shame you got involved"

"This things happens, your majesty. Tony" She added looking at him. His eyes showed his pain and suffering and her heart broke.

"Listen, Steve. This must finish"

"You imprisoned Wanda"

"I'm...just trying to make the right thing! For fuck's sake! I'm...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart"

"You did that when you signed"

"Okay, I've run out of patience...Underoos!"

Suddenly, something that nobody expected happened. A spider web took Steve's shield and tied his hands. A man with a red suit landed on a track and began to speak to Tony. Alice raised her brow as she listened to his voice. He couldn't be older than 23.

"Cap..Captain. Great fan. I'm Spiderman"

"It's okay kid" Tony said.

"Have you replaced me with a little boy?" Alice asked ironically while crossing her arms.

"Well, I thought you would be by my side in this war. But it seems I don't know you as well as I thought"

"I've changed, Tony. Everybody did"

"I know. Elise would be very proud of you" They looked at each other and Alice felt that pain in her chest as she saw Tony staring at her like that. He turned his head and fixed his eyes on Steve again. "This is easy. You come with me and give us Barnes or the Task Force will come and I can assure you they are not as polite as I am"

"I have it" Sam's voice has heard on the speakers they all had.

"Scott" Steve said raising his arms. An arrow broke the web and Scott increased his size, becoming a normal human again, hitting Spiderman.

"This is yours, Captain America"

"Clint and Wanda are in the parking" Tony said as he and Rhodes had put their helmets back. "Barnes and Wilson are in the terminal"

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa shouted and began to run. Alice followed him and kicked him, making him to fall. She grabbed his arms, noticing him moving below her body.

"Actually, Your Majesty. James Barnes is mine" Alice screamed when the man sent her away. She landed on the pavement, feeling her lungs expelling all the air. She took a deep breath before getting up. "I knew I should have super powers"

"You are doing it right, Alice" Bucky said through the speakers.

"Romeo, don't use this line to flirt!"Clint shouted and Alice smiled running. She saw Natasha fighting Scott and Steve doing the same with T'Challa.

"Alice, go to help Sam and Bucky. Now" Steve ordered and she began to run, watching Spiderman being against the windows.

Now, that was a war.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG. Well, next chapter will be the last. Yep, you heard me! The last one! I never imagined I could write something like this as I am not a native English speaker as you all might have seen while reading this story. I'm so glad I made it because I've enjoyed so much writing this. I have the end in my mind and I hope you all like it!**

 **I want to thank all of you who have read the story and all of you who have posted reviews on it. I appreciate that:)**

 **So, let's go with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **England.**

She saw all those people carrying the coffin at the end of the mass. Elise was never a religious woman, but it seem Peggy or Tony or whoever had decided to give her a Catholic funeral. She knew Elise would be laughing from Heaven. The girl had a grey hood covering her head and face so nobody could recognize her. She had thought that would be better.

Peggy Carter had called her when she received the news. It was a surprise that she was lucid enough to contact and tell her everything. Elise was dead, that what she had said. But Peggy didn't tell her how. It seems SHIELD took charge of everything, covering it as a "natural death" Alice has snored when Peggy had said so. Elise was healthy enough to live at least ten or fifteen more years as far as Alice knew. Even though she had ran away, she cared about her grandmother and had her skills to know about her. She was fine.

Alice Baker saw Steve Rogers near Tony Stark, both carrying the coffin and leaving it near her grave. An English flag was covering it and Alice could see both men crying because of her grandmother. She still remembered when she was a little girl and was running in the park wearing a Captain America suit with a little plastic shield. Elise had told her about that man and their relationship. She grew up knowing things about Steve Rogers and was always a part of her family, like a memory that can't be erased at all. She had asked Elise about the man whose photograph Elise had in her desk but her grandmother limiting to smile as she was keeping a secret, bothering Alice who hated secret. Why adults had to have them? She didn't understood.

The sky was grey and eventually it began to rain. A smooth rain that covered Alice, soaking her completely. All the people attending the funeral began to leave. She could see not only Peggy, Steve or Tony but also several members of SHIELD she knew perfectly. The Avengers were there, all of them. Maria Hill and Fury too. All of them wanted to show respect to Elise Baker. When they left, Alice walked to her grandmother's grave and stared at the wet soil. She raised her eyes, watching the gravestone. Tony had chosen it.

 _Elise Baker._

 _Beloved mother and grandmother._

 _Fighter till the end._

Alice tried to erase the lump in her throat and cleaned her cheeks, covered in tears. Her body was shaking not only due to the rain but also for that situation. Elise was dead. She had been killed and Alice was a coward that had ran away from her. Maybe she could have saved her or, at least, leave her a message saying she loved her. Something. But no. There was just silence.

"I promise, Nana...I swear..."Her voice was weak and shaking. "I swear that I'll find who killed you...And I'll do the same to that bastard"

She didn't know but a large figure was observing her. Drops of rain covering his black suit, the one he used to fight. The fading light of the moon was lightening up a metal hand.

* * *

 **Germany, present time.**

Alice ran as fast as she could to reach the building where Sam and Bucky were. It seemed they had been fighting that Spiderman judging by the damages around her. Sam was flying above her head and she could hear his voice through the speakers.

"Alice, be careful with that...man?"

"Hey, I think this is yours" Spiderman threw something to where Bucky was hiding and Sam went there to distract him. Alice began to ran and Bucky saw her. His eyes widened and his arm too hers to drag her to a safe place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Steve told me..."

"We don't need help and I want you safe"

"What a shame, Barnes, because I'm not going anywhere"

Alice began to run and shouted at the man in the red suit, catching his attention. She observed, astonished, the way he moved and what he was using. It seemed like spider webs. _Really?_ She thought as she was running away. Suddenly, something caught his legs and tied them together and she saw how the world began to spin. Alice found herself hanging from the roof faced down.

Sam was tied too and speaking to Spiderman when Bucky jumped to protect him. Both fell to the ground, near her. The man landed on a beam and spoke to them.

"I'm sorry but I just have to do this work for Mr. Stark"

"Do you really call him Mr. Stark?"Alice snored feeling the blood going to her head.

"You don't?"

"I call him brother and I don't believe he will be so happy you have done this to me"

"Actually, Miss Baker, he said that wanted to punish you" Alice frowned looking at that weird man. "For leaving him. Twice. And disobeying. Oh, and going to Captain's team instead of his"

"Tony, you fucking..."She muttered when suddenly Redwing caught Spiderman's wrist and flew away with him.

"Couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky said.

"I hate you"

"Guys, you can continue your stupid battle and kill yourselves another day. I'm beginning to feel sick"

* * *

Moments later, they were facing Tony and his team. Alice looked at Natasha and both girls shared a look that let them know they thought the same. Sam turned his face to Steve and spoke.

"What do we do?"

"We fight"

"This will hurt" Alice whispered to herself and began to walk.

"They're not stopping!"

"Neither are we"

They began to ran and suddenly, Alice found herself fighting with that strange boy, man or whatever was he before he went away and tried to avoid Wanda's powers. Alice saw Natasha opposite to her and ready to fight and both girls smiled lightly.

"Training?"

"Yeah, Al. Let's see if you can win me"

She smiled and began to fight the spy whose movements were quicker and elaborated than hers. Of course they were. She was Black Widow. Alice made a pain face when Natasha hit her against a truck and ran away to fight Clint, who was waiting for her. Alice murmured something about Tony and that stupid war and began to ran, being intercepted by Spiderman, again.

"Oh, c'mon, man. Let me go" She said crossing her arms and staring at that mask. "By the way, how old are you?" She avoid his fist and threw him to the ground, hearing a noise from him.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But Mr. Stark said that I had to bring you to him"

"Yeah, so he could imprison me as he did with Wanda?"

"He wants to protect you!" Spiderman had acceptable fighting skills even though she was superior due to her training in the Avengers building. "Mr. Stark..."

"Oh, shut up" Her leg landed on his chest and he hit the truck behind him, falling to the ground. Alice took that moment to ran away before a metal hand grabbed her and made her run.

"Bucky!"

"We have found the jet. As we try to distract them, ran and go inside"

"Are you nuts? I've never made something like that"

"She's right"Sam said through the speakers. "She doesn't even have a driving license"

"Really?" Bucky laughed as he couldn't believe that. "How did you survive all those years hiding?"

"You'd be impressed" Alice said winking and kneeling near Steve, who was thinking about the situation.

"If we want to fight" Clint was saying "Some will have to lose"

"We need something big to distract them"

"I got something kinda big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me"

"He's gonna tear himself in half?!" Bucky said staring at Alice, who shrugged, sharing his worries.

After that, all of them saw a giant Scott holding Rhodes in the air. Alice opened her mouth staring at him and shaking her head. She would have thought it would be impossible if she didn't know about Pym's work. It was incredible.

"Holy Shit!"Spiderman said staring at that...thing.

"Good job, Tic-Tac!"Sam said laughing while he was still flying.

" Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose? I'm open to suggestions" Tony said looking at that giant man taking a plane's wing and using it.

"Time to go" Steve warned and he began to ran, being followed by Alice and Bucky. The jet seemed closer when a tower began to fall due to Vision. It was stopped by Wanda, who shouted at them to continue and they did as fast as they could. Alice's heart was bumping against her chest and she felt Bucky running by her side. She felt good. It could be right if he was with her. Rocks fell behind them as Wanda was attacked and they found Natasha pointed at them with one of her weapons. Alice recognised it. She had improved it just for her.

"Steve. You know I can't let you do this. And you know Alice shouldn't be here"

"I know"

"I'll regret this" Natasha shot something behind them and T'Challa fell as the electric device hit his suit. "Go. Now"

Steve and Bucky went to the jet and Alice stood there, looking at Natasha worryingly. The spy nodded and shouted her to go.

"I'll tell him, Al. Don't worry"

Alice went to the jet and sat down as Steve began to control it. She looked outside the window, watching Rhodes and Tony flying behind them and Sam trying to stop them. She sighed and whispered _Sorry, brother_ as they flew. Her hands were on the glass when her eyes observed the way Rhodes was falling.

"No...No...NO!"She shouted and stood up, watching as he had hit the ground. Bucky's arms tried to hold her but she ran away, going to one of the rooms inside the jet.

There, she knew there was no return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yaaay! So this is the LAST chapter of the fic! I never imagined going this far, really. So, as it is the last chapter, It'll be longer than usual, because there are a lot of things to include here, okay? It might be boring to you, so I'm sorry! It's been a great time, writing this and seeing your comments, I loved them! I'll continue writing, don't worry. Maybe one-shots or something. Nevertheless, if you want to read shorter fics you can follow me on Tumblr: betweenartandbooks.**

 **Enjoy this and as usual, comment, correct, whatever!**

 **PS: Warning, there's some smut in here.**

* * *

Alice was sitting on a bench inside the room. It was one the jet had and it seemed like the one The Avengers could use to heal someone. She sighed and touched the notebook she had in her hands. In her mind, she still had the moment in which Rhodes was falling to the ground. Her eyes got teary and her hand rubbed them to erase it. All the answers they needed were there, inside Elise's notebook. Alice was sure that her writings would contain the clue to eliminate Bucky's whatever Hydra had put inside his brain decades ago. She sighed again and opened it.

The notes were written in Elise's code, the one she used when she wanted nobody to read her personal thoughts. She was clever, thought Alice. She had fought during the WWII so she was used to encrypt everything to protect it from strange eyes. But Alice had learnt it by herself when she thought nobody was watching her. Her eyes went from one page to another, in which Elise explained the process Hydra had done to implant those things inside Bucky. Then, the method they used to wake up the Winter Soldier. Her eyes went to that Russian words that would make Bucky a killing machine. Then, she found that Elise was working on a counter-mesure to eliminate that. ut it was incomplete, as she had to stop working on it. Alice supposed that was when Elise had to run away from Siberia.

At the end of the notebook, she found an old enveloped with her name written on it. It was Elise's handwriting, so curvy and elaborated. People used to say it seemed Victorian calligraphy. Alice took it and found a letter inside it. She unfolded it and took a deep breath, looking around her to make sure nobody was by her side. It was something she had to do alone.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _It's been several years since you left this house and I miss you terribly. But, above that, I don't regret you escaped. Actually, it was the best thing you could do. I understand your disappointment as you knew why Lily and I trained you. I totally understand it. We should have told you why. And there's the truth, my dear princess, even though if you're reading this, it means I won't be with you anymore._

 _The man you have seen in pictures your whole life was the love of my life. His name was James Buchanan Barnes and was a soldier during the War. I met him and Steve thanks to Peggy and we all became friends. At the beginning I didn't want to fall in love with James, my dear. That world was not made for women who knew what they wanted and were not afraid to get it. Although this has not changed too much these days. I didn't because he used to flirt with all the girls, but inside that mask, there was a sensitive man who loved me too. It wasn't a long relationship. I think we couldn't call that a relationship neither. Because he left us. He was taken from his life, his friends...and me. I didn't want to accept that James Barnes was dead. Peggy told me that I had to continue with my life. (You'll remember that she had lost Steve too)_

 _But I couldn't. Something inside my mind told me that Bucky was alive. And I was right. Several agents in SHIELD were telling stories about a ghost. An incredibly trained assassin who worked for Hydra. Those rumours followed me for decades. Until one day that Peggy came to my house. I hadn't married Robert yet. She wanted to convince me to come back to SHIELD. And she did, more or less. I came back because several agents I worked with made a folder with all the information about The Winter Soldier. The one that I'm sure you read._

 _He became a legend and I was sure it was Bucky. Don't ask me why, but I knew it. I spent years investigating about it until one day, he attacked one of our points in Finland and I went there. People in SHIELD didn't believe me, so I decided to do it by myself. They accepted me to be undercover in Hydra with several targets, none related to the Winter Soldier._

 _I did it. I was inside Hydra and I saw it with my own eyes. Bucky was alive but he wasn't him anymore. I spent years there, undercovered, studying their methods and skills. I reported it to SHIELD but I couldn't unravel Bucky's. I wrote on it in my notebook. I created a method to erased whatever they put inside his brain. Several words related to our past, but it is not complete yet. You can investigate it or give this to Tony. He'll know what to do._

 _Whatever you do, Alice, I'm sorry about this. I spent years away from my family, my own daughter. From you. I lied to you and hid the truth and yet I know you still love me. I'm sorry Hydra had our family in their archives. I think I may have ruined your life forever. But, my dear, don't run away. Don't make the same mistakes I did. You have people by your side that love you. Tony, Steve, Peggy. Don't do that to them._

 _Whatever you decide to do, I'm so proud of you, Alice._

 _I love you._

 _Elise._

 _PS: Forgive me._

Alice noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand. Those words were the only remain of her grandmother. She had run away and Elise still loved her. She put away the letter, keeping it inside her bag when somebody knocked at the door. Alice jumped as she didn't expected nobody and raised her eyes, watching as Bucky was staring at her worryingly.

"Oh, God, Alice!" He ran to her side and cupped her face in his hands, cleaning the tears with his thumbs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."She laughed softly and shook her head. "It's just...a stupid thing"

"You can tell me"Bucky sat down by her said and held her hands between his, smiling.

"I found a letter from Elise inside the notebook. It was just emotional. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" He answered kissing his forehead and hugging her. "I'm sure she is proud of you right now" Alice nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, hearing Bucky singing a lullaby in Russian. Her eyes closed as she listened to that beautiful melody when something clicked inside her head. She moved away and stared at him.

"Elise used to sing me that"

"She taught me this song in Siberia. When I was in my room, being the Winter Soldier, she sang this to me" They both remained silent until he spoke again. "Is there something in the notebook?"

"Elise tried to understand what Hydra used to...well"She blushed and Bucky nodded, smiling slightly before she continued. "She was creating another method using words too. Words that were important for you. There are some as "Steve" "James" "Brooklyn" but she couldn't complete it. Maybe if we finish all this madness Tony will be able to investigate this" Alice noticed that Bucky's eyes were now full of hope and she smiled, feeling her heartbeats speeding up. Bucky smiled back and kissed her.

His lips were soft and delicate against hers and Alice's hands travelled through his hair, pulling it a bit which caused Bucky to groan. Her right hand was in his neck, deepening the kiss while the other one tugged his shirt, pushing Bucky against her body to feel him as close as possible. He separated first, catching his breath until his lips were on her collarbone, kissing and sucking. Alice moaned and grabbed his hair. Bucky's blue eyes fixed on her with a scary gaze.

"I could harm you. I shouldn't do this...I..."Her fingers placed on his lips, shushing him.

"Buck, we don't do anything you don't want, but you have my consent if you want to continue"

He swallowed and his hands travelled to the hem of her shirt and inside it. Alice shivered when she felt his touch on her bare skin and bit her lip. Bucky touched her right nipple until it was sore and kissed the other through her clothes. Your hands travelled to his trousers and unzipped them. Then Bucky lifted her and Alice lied on the bench, staring at him. His left hand went to her core, touching it above her panties and she moaned, biting her lip and feeling her arousal. He muttered something in Russian and Alice felt his fingers touching her clit, which made her to close her eyes as he continued touching his bundle of nerves, building her orgasm. When she thought she would reach it, Bucky suddenly stopped and smirked at her as she was frowning. He took himself in his hand, placing the tip on her entrance. She panted and grabbed his shoulders, looking at his eyes. When he entered completely, she whimpered and kissed his jaw, biting his earlobe. Bucky began a slow pace which caused Alice to push him with his ankles. He understook and moved quicker and deeper, causing Alice to scream his name. She could feel herself stretching around his length and she knew they would last longer. Bucky's metal arm began to touch her clitoris and Alice let herself go in the pleasure, being followed by him.

" _Дорогой (My dear)"_

* * *

She watched as Steve and Bucky were talking and smiling and felt her heart fluttering. It was incredible for her to see them reunited after everything they had gone through. And maybe, after all this thing, they could be the friends they used to be. Steve turned to her and smiled, nodding his head.

"Time to go"

They landed on the cold surface and began to walk to the building. Alice felt Bucky's metal arm touching her hand before walking behind Steve. She shivered due to the low temperatures and continued walking. The door was opened and Bucky took his gun, pointing in front of them. Alice remembered Elise and she muttered _This is for you, Nana_ before going inside.

The place was dark and full of dirt and damp spots. Steve and Bucky walked together and she was behind them. She could fight, yes, but she wasn't a super soldier. And she didn't have a shield or a metal arm. A noise was heard behind them and Alice was pushed behind Steve and his shield. All the eyes were placed in a door that was being opened and Alice felt a lump on her throat. She let a small moan go when she was Tony using his Iron Man suit.

"Tony" She ran to hug him and felt his arms around her body. It was a familiar feeling and she remembered herself as a nine years old playing with him. "You're here"

"Yeah, it's seems I'm not as stubborn as you say"

"Well, we'll see that" You smiled and walked away watching as Steve and Tony stared at each other.

"You were right about it..."

"I'm glad you're here Tony"

"Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. We're on a truce. Put the gun down" Alice smiled to Bucky and he obeyed, snoring.

All of them continued their way until they reached a room in which there were several tanks. Inside them, human were asleep, or that was what it seemed, as all the glasses had a bullet hole on its surface. Alice looked at the others frowning and she could see in Bucky's eyes that he shared her thoughts. Something strange was happening there. She noticed that chair in which Bucky had been brainwashed and felt her eyes getting teary. A voice was heard suddenly and all of them turned to a small window, watching the man who faked being a therapist. Zemo.

He began to speak, mostly at Tony and Steve, who looked at each other. Zemo was ironic and seemed to be enjoying the show. He was happy he could tear the Avengers apart. His eyes fixed on her and Alice could see a small curve in his lips.

"Miss Baker. It's a pleasure having you here knowing that James is here too. He will be a witness of your reaction"

"What are you talking about?" She said moving to the bunker in which he was hidden.

"Oh, James...Didn't you tell her?"Zemo clicked his tongue and pointed at a screen. "Bad boy. Don't worry, Alice. You can see it"

The video was in HD and she recognised Elise's home in England. She knew she had cameras to record everything. Suddenly she felt her legs shaking and a lump in her throat as she heard the cars going through the streets. The light of the porch was lighted up and it could be heard a song she recognised. Elise used to play it almost once a day. Steve frowned recognising the song and Bucky's face was pale. The sound of a motorbike broke the silence and Alice saw a man with long hair staring at the window. The camera didn't show his face and he entered through an open window. Alice blamed Elise and she remembered what she had written in the letter. _Forgive me._ Did it mean that Elise knew she would die? Voices were heard, but were not loud enough to be recorded by the camera. Then, the noise of a gun being shot. Alice placed her hands on her mouth and shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. The man went out and at that moment, she saw Bucky's face.

"NO!"She shouted and stared at Bucky, who seemed frozen, looking at the screen. "SHE LOVED YOU. HOW...?" She ran her hands down her hair and began to walk through the room while Zemo spoke.

"This is not over"

Then the screen began to show another video with a date at the bottom. December 16, 1991. She recognised that date as the date Tony's parents died. His eyes were fixed in the screen and they all observed as Bucky killed them. They could even hear Howard's voice whispering _Sergeant Barnes?_ before he killed him. Alice's gaze went to Tony, whose chest was moving fast. He looked at Steve.

"Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him..."

"Don't shit me, Rogers! Did you know?"

"Yes"

Then, Tony hit Steve on the face, making him to fall on the ground. Alice screamed and ran to protect Bucky with her body. She knew Tony wouldn't harm her. He raised one of his blasters and pointed at them. Tony spoke and his mouth sounded muffled behind the helmet.

"GO ALICE!"

"IT WASN'T HIM, TONY! JUST PLEASE, GO AWAY!"

Tony growled and pushed Alice, making her to hit the wall behind them. Bucky tried to move and help her but Tony began to chase him so he ran away. Alice groaned in pain and she saw Steve standing up and running to her after grabbing his shield. She moved her hand and shouted.

"NO, GO TO GET BUCKY. HE'LL KILL HIM!"

Steve doubted but he nodded to Alice, running away to where Bucky and Tony were fighting. She stood up slowly before feeling a gun pointing at her back and an arm grabbing her elbow. She felt someone's breath near her ear and tried to escape, just to feel that person grabbing her strongly.

"Don't do anything stupid"

Zemo's voice didn't admit replies and Alice obeyed, watching as Bucky was running away from Tony as Steve was making his way harder so his friend could escape. Her whole body ached due to the hit and the lack of sleep of the last days. She walked to the exit with Zemo as the men didn't notice anything, being busy trying to escape or kill the other. The last thing she heard was Tony asking Bucky:

"Do you even remember them?"

"I remember all of them"

That made her heart to break.

* * *

The cold wind of Siberia hit her face as she walked with Zemo still grabbing her. At least the gun wasn't pointing at her anymore. He sat on a rock and made her do the same. She had a lump in her throat as the video was still in her mind. Bucky had killed Elise. No, she thought shaking her head, it wasn't him. It was The Winter Soldier. A few steps were heard on the snow and she turned to see T'Challa, leaving his mask on a rock. He smiled to calm her and she nodded.

"Is this all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart?"

"My father lived outside the city, and I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, "Don't worry. They're fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." And the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father still holding my wife and son in his arms... And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But if I could get them to kill each other... I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man, with a dutiful son"

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough"

"Tell that to the dead" Zemo left Alice and she screamed as he was pointing the gun to his mouth. T'Challa grabbed his arm and neck and stopped him

"The living are not done with you yet"His dark eyes went to Alice who was fallen on the snow. "Go. Save them. Tony won't listen. Go!"

She nodded and stood up, running away to the building. She heard the noise of the shield and the iron suit being beaten. She hoped they were still alived and reached them, watching the scene. Bucky was on the floor, fallen and Alice saw his metal arm ripped off his body. She shouted his name and kneeled near him, caressing his face.

"Alice..."

"Shh. It's okay, Bucky"

"Stay down. Final warning" Tony said pointing to Steve.

"I could do this all day"

They began to fight as Alice tried to calm Bucky, who was staring at the scene with terrified eyes. She knew what he was thinking. That he was guilty of everything. She took his hand and pressed it, forcing him to look at her eyes. Her sweet voice began to sing that russian lullaby as if around them they weren't fighting. Alice raised her head to see Steve dropping his shield on Tony's body. She froze and remember that if Tony still had the arc reactor on his heart, he would be dead at that moment. Steve stood up and helped Alice to raise Bucky, who seemed tired and weak.

"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!"

Steve sighed and dropped the shield walking away with Bucky. Alice moved her head and shared a last gaze with Tony.

"I'm sorry. I love you, brother"

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Until they don't discover what I have in my mind, I'm dangerous for everybody. I can't trust my own mind. That's the best" Steve nodded and Bucky stared at Alice, who walked to him slowly, looking at him straight in the eye.

"It seems you're an expert leaving Baker girls, huh?" Both laughed and she swallowed, touching his cheek. "You don't have to do this"

"I know. But I want to" He place his right hand on Alice's neck and pulled her into a sweet kiss. She began to cry and his thumb cleaned his tears. "Will you wait for me? I can dance with you"

"Don't be late" She said laughing.

After that, both, Steve and Alice watched as the machine froze Bucky again. She swallowed and felt Steve's hand on her shoulder nodding at her. She smiled slightly and walked near the window, where King T'Challa was.

"You know if they find out he's here, they'll come for him"

"Let them try"

* * *

 **Future.**

Alice ran down the rooms to the laboratory where the machine was. It was an emergency and everybody was getting prepared. She was except for something. She entered the room and saw Bucky on a gurney, being controlled by several doctors and doctors in Wakanda investigated Elise's notebook until we created a new combination of words to erased what Hydra put inside his mind. The last word was _Alice._

His pulse was steady and his eyes opened, staring at Alice. He smiled and she smiled back, approaching the gurney. His left hand had been replaced with another made of vibranium and he seemed like a child watching at it.

"It's beautiful"She said touching it while smiling.

"Just like you" He moved and pressed his lips against hers before Steve came in wearing his Captain America suit. They both looked at them and Bucky asked. "What do we do now?"

Alice took his left hand smiling and staring at him.

"We fight"


End file.
